Destination in Your Name
by synstropezia
Summary: Day 7 (Free Day): Monolog Dazai semalam betul-betul mengkhawatirkan Odasaku yang kemudian, diberi kesempatan oleh Sang Pencipta untuk turun ke bumi. Bertemu Atsushi yang begitu tulus membuatnya yakin, bahwa Dazai akan baik-baik saja, dan segera menemukan cahayanya. #odazaiweek2k19
1. Am I Doing Well?

Pernah bertanya kenapa malam itu hitam?

Jika warnanya cokelat, seperti rambut sang pemuda yang tertiup angin malam, apakah bintang tetap cahaya? Bulan masih purnama atau sabit, mengikuti jantung perasaannya yang mencari tak menentu tuju? Namun, pikirnya, dari pada mengabdi sebagai pujangga malam, ia lebih mencintai langkah bebasnya di atas pembatas jalan ini. Bernyanyi seperti burung, dan melebarkan senyum seolah-olah merangkum seisi dunia.

"Kamu tidak bisa bunuh diri ganda, jika hanya seorang diri~"

Kedua tangannya terbentang menjaga keseimbangan. Lompatan kecil ia lakukan, ketika pembatas jalan menemui ujung berupa pemakaman umum. Langkah itu kini menari menuju sebuah pohon yang familier dalam pandang. Rimbun para cabangnya tampak menghitung dedaunan yang merontok, menemani mereka mengering, dan menitipkan salam di waktu sapu ijuk menyapu habis keberadaan mereka.

"Ah~ Angin musim gugurnya benar-benar dingin, bukan? Meski aku tahu ..." Kalimat tersebut bergelantungan pada udara berharap eksistensinya terjaga. Sang pembicara, yakni pemuda serba cokelat lebih dulu menyandari nisan dari arah berlawanan.

Mengembuskan berat napasnya, yang terbuat dari hitam nasibnya sebelum menjernihkan beban.

"Kamu tidak mungkin mengeluh, Odasaku."

Lebih kencang lagi, angin meniupkan lagu untuk merenggut puisi dari para penjaga malam, agar mereka tidak diluruhkan bahasanya sendiri.

* * *

**Am I Doing Well?**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Poetry, angst, drama.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC demi kebutuhan cerita (apabila berasa demikian), typo, feel ga sampe, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi (?), serta diikutkan pada event "Odazai week 2019" di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 1: Whiskey & Tofu/ Warmth/ Yokai!AU**

* * *

Penantang maut itu–Dazai Osamu, memilih sunyi sebagai kelanjutan monolognya, karena merangkaikan kata terbilang sulit apabila seorang diri. Tangan penuh perbannya terangkat sedikit untuk menciptakan celah dari jari-jarinya–menyaring cahaya bulan, agar tidak menyilaukan sekaligus mungkin, dapat mengubah sudut pandangnya.

Sudut pandangnya yang selalu, mencari kebaikan yang tidak mencerca kepura-puraan seulas senyum.

"Omong-omong selamat malam~ Kamu pasti kaget aku mengubah jam kunjunganku." Dazai tidak pergi siang ini. Bukan karena pekerjaan di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata padat, atau disebabkan kantuk menyerang. Ia sebatas ingin mengubah suasana saja.

"Coba tebak, tadi aku ke mana sebelum ke sini?"

Jeda sejenak. Dazai membuang berat napasnya lagi, sampai ia menemukan cara yang diinginkannya untuk meringankan penderitaan.

"Sayangnya tebakanmu salah~ Aku memang ke bar, tetapi bukan Lupin. Saat jalan-jalan, aku tidak sengaja menemukannya dan merasa tertarik, karena mereka memiliki pianis yang cantik."

"Permainan pianonya bagus, Odasaku. Wanita itu memainkan 'River Flows in You', dan aku menikmati _whiskey_ yang bar itu sediakan, walau Bar Lupin tetap yang terbaik."

Apakah terbaik karena memorinya mengalun sempurna dari sudut ke sudut? Mengingatkan pada gundah, tawa, dan kesederhanaan? Atau karena bar itu selalu tentang mereka bertiga di masa lalu, tanpa mengindahkan perubahan ketiganya?

Foto di saku jasnya bahkan kehilangan jawaban, sewaktu Dazai menggenggam selembar potret mereka.

"Aku minum sangat banyak. Apa Odasaku akan marah karena itu? Jadi penasaran ingin melihat ekspresimu."

Odasaku Sakunosuke bukan pemarah yang sembarang. Alasannya pasti kuat, dan kekuatan itu justru mengantarkannya menuju kehancuran. Namun, ia tetap sabar bahkan berlapang dada. Selalu hangat dalam senyum, sentuhannya yang menangkap pipi, begitupun suara terakhirnya tanpa Dazai lupai nada dari pesan-pesan tersebut.

Kehancuran Oda Sakunosuke begitu indah, gagah dan bermakna. Sahabatnya bukan mati konyol, walau di saat-saat terakhir menuruti balas dendam. Bagi Dazai, Odasaku senantiasa memiliki cahayanya meski raga itu meredup, karena ia meninggalkan jiwa yang penuh kenang, dan tidak semata-mata mewujudkan sosok manusia.

"Odasaku mau tahu sesuatu? Hari ini aku membuat perubahan yang sangat keren, lho~" Posisi Dazai berubah dari bersandar menjadi menempelkan dagu di atas nisan. Suhu batu itu menggetarkan kulitnya dengan dingin yang menusuk.

"Perubahannya adalah aku merasa iri, kepada orang-orang yang tidak kukenali di bar tersebut. Itu sangat aneh buatku."

"Mereka tertawa seperti kita bertiga dulu. Bersulang dan mengobrolkan apa tanpa memikirkan hal lainnya. Meskipun aku duduk di depan meja bar, sementara mereka cukup jauh, kebahagiaan itu tetap terasa bahkan menjangkauku."

"Mereka minum bersama teman-temannya, Odasaku ... aku hanya sendiri, meski kursi kosong di sampingku selalu kuanggap ada kamu di sana."

"Aku membayangkan Odasaku bersulang denganku. Terus kamu bilang, 'lain waktu kita ke sini lagi bersama-sama"."

Gelas _whiskey_-nya diangkat untuk bersulang dengan kosong udara di bar itu, karena pada napas yang pekat ini Dazai gagal menemui kebahagiaan. Harapnya terlalu muluk mengenai eksistensi yang tidak sebatas dihadirkan angan. Apakah salah jika mengingini kenangan itu terulang dengan lain rasa? Beda cara sehingga memperkaya perasaan kita mengenai seseorang?

Entah egoisme itu keliru atau tepat, selama manusia yang menginginkannya. Namun, sesederhana apa pun penjelasan Dazai mengakrabkan baik-buruk segala maksud, ia terus mengharapkan Odasaku merengkuh cahaya ini bersamanya. Menunggu sang sahabat mengarahkan langkah, sembari mereka beriringan dengan masing-masing kebaikan yang menggenggam pengertiannya.

"Selama itu pula, aku telah memikirkan banyak hal. Tentang kehidupanku saat ini, terutama pesanmu sebelum Odasaku meninggalkanku."

"Ini ... mungkin lagi-lagi terdengar konyol. Tetapi, selama dua tahun bekerja di agensi, aku mulai merasa salah dengan cahaya yang kamu minta perjuangkan ini."

"Salahnya adalah aku tetap merasa hampa. Tidak benar-benar mengerti seperti apa cahaya yang kuinginkan, atau milikmu itu bentuk pastinya bagaimana." Hanya setitik terang tanpa wujud berarti, selain ada untuk ditiadakan derai angin.

Api cahayanya bahkan tidak pantas disamakan dengan lilin yang berpamitan sekalipun, terus membawa asa dalam dirinya.

"Jika terus begini aku akan gagal memenuhi keinginanmu. Membuat Odasaku kecewa bukanlah tujuanku bergabung ke agensi. Aku mau kamu bangga, karena mimpimu berhasil diwujudkan oleh seseorang yang kamu percayai."

"Tetapi, Odasaku, kekuatanku rasanya sangat kecil sampai tidak cukup. Pesan darimu terlalu abu-abu untukku yang ternyata, semudah ini kehilangan langkah."

Bagaimanakah yang sesungguhnya Odasaku kehendaki untuk Dazai dapatkan? Apa cahaya itu adalah sebentuk cinta? Melimpahkan kasih? Tenang yang dapat diandalkan? Kelembutan untuk memahami atau tepukan paling kuat yang mendorong kelemahan menjadi keberanian?

Sekeras apa pun juangnya mengikuti cahaya milik Odasaku–setitik terang di mana kesengsaraan menerima dirinya sebagaimana ada, tegas dalam keputusan, dan dewasa mengenai kebaikan yang terbaik untuk semuanya, Dazai selalu gagal bahkan sebelum mencoba pemahaman itu. Tertolak seolah-olah ia tidak pernah pantas, selain terus berputar pada semu pencarian.

"Bodohnya lagi aku bertanya-tanya, 'kenapa Odasaku tidak meminta Ango saja?'. Bukankah akan lebih mudah, karena dia sudah memiliki cahayanya sendiri? Tinggal mempertahankan kebaikan itu sehingga impianmu langsung terwujud?"

"Sekarang ini, aku sangat ingin Odasaku berada di sisiku. Memberitahuku tentang apa yang harus kulakukan, supaya tidak kehilangan arah lagi."

"Aku jadi membayangkan Odasaku masuk ke agensi bersamaku. Kamu pasti senang ketika bertemu Atsushi-_kun_. Dia anak yang baik, dan selalu berusaha menjadi lebih kuat. Kalau itu Odasaku, pasti bisa memberinya beberapa saran agar tidak terus memikirkan masa lalu."

"Ada juga Kunikida-_kun_, dia rekanku di agensi. Orangnya pemarah, idealis, menyebalkan, maniak jadwal, dan cerewet. Tetapi, Kunikida-_kun_ sangat baik, naif, bahkan berhati lembut. Aku jadi sedikit menyesal, karena membuatnya menyaksikan pembunuhan yang kurencanakan pada kasus 'Utusan Azure'."

"Saat Odasaku mendengarkan idealismenya yang menurutku naif, kamu pasti terkagum-kagum. Aku yakin kalian akan cocok, meski berhati-hatilah karena dia sangat disiplin." Pesan terakhir sengaja Dazai buat seakan-akan membisikkannya pada nisan. Ia juga tertawa kecil untuk meredakan ketegangan.

"Agensi juga memiliki detektif hebat, namanya Ranpo-_san_. Dia suka permen, kekanak-kanakan, dan dekat dengan _Saichou_. Analisisnya adalah yang terbaik. Aku saja kalah. Namun, bukan itu yang akan membuat Odasaku terkejut, melainkan karena kejeniusannya adalah murni kemampuan manusia, bukan kekuatan super seperti yang lain."

"Bukan hanya itu saja. Di sini ada dokter sadis yang memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan, kami memanggilnya Yosano-_sensei_. Sayangnya tidak berpengaruh padaku, karena kekuatanku akan menetralkan semuanya."

"Terus ... terus ... ada Kenji-_kun_ yang super kuat. Tanizaki-_kun_ dan Naomi-_chan_ yang seperti sepasang kekasih, tetapi sebenarnya kakak beradik. Soal _Saichou_ yang tadi kusebut, dia adalah pemimpin agensi. Wajah datarnya betul-betul mengingatkanku padamu."

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan, karena kita tidak dipisahkan status seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan mungkin, aku bisa dipasangkan dengan Odasaku lalu kita bekerja sama melawan musuh. Membayangkannya benar-benar membuat bersemangat."

Bersemangat, sementara di lain sisi yang menyembunyikan wajah, kegagalan kian memperjelas diri–menceritakan semua itu hanya menampar Dazai dengan realitas, kalau dia melepaskan Odasaku dan kesempatan mereka untuk terbang menjauhi kegelapan ini bersama–Port Mafia.

Malam semakin matang tanpa Dazai pedulikan hitam rupa-nya. Tubuh jangkung itu perlahan menggigil, ditambah kakinya mati rasa hingga kesulitan bergerak. Sang detektif sekadar menertawai kebodohannya yang berkeliaran tanpa pakaian tebal. Meskipun tahu ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan rasa beku, entah kenapa Dazai abai sehingga membisu–lebih sulit untuk berbicara, karena kerongkongannya menelan hujan yang merintik-rintik.

"Kurasa kamu memang minta tolong pada orang yang salah, Odasaku."

"Hidupku saja masih dipenuhi percobaan bunuh diri. Tidak berubah sejak dua tahun lalu, bahkan bertambah jumlahnya dari hari ke hari. Mungkin, karena itulah aku gagal menemui cahayaku sendiri."

"Mustahil selama aku tidak bisa menghargai nyawaku sendiri, apa lagi kehidupan orang lain bahkan menyelamatkannya." Selama ini bagaimana Dazai mempertahankan? Ia belum paham, dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Pandangannya masih abu-abu dalam menjabarkan apa yang telah dipelajari.

"Setelah aku mengatakannya padamu, apa Odasaku akhirnya kecewa? Kamu jadi berubah pikiran?"

"Pertanyaanku retorik banget, ya? Aku tahu Odasaku tidak mungkin kecewa atau berubah pikiran. Kamu terlalu baik, dan kita adalah sahabat mau terpisah sejauh apa pun."

_Walau nyatanya, aku sahabat yang buruk karena Odasaku selalu menyelamatkanku di depan matamu, dan di saat kamu membutuhkannya diriku malah membiarkanmu mati di hadapanku._

"Kadang-kadang, aku juga berpikir akan lebih baik jika Odasaku saja yang hidup, dan aku yang mati di pertarungan. Dengan begitu impianmu menjadi penulis akan terwujud, kemudian aku pergi tanpa penyesalan. Akhir yang seperti itu benar-benar ideal, bukan?"

"Segala yang kulakukan hanya membawa tragedi.

"Orang sepertimu lebih pantas hidup dibandingkan diriku. Mau Odasaku membantahnya atau tidak, perkataanku adalah kebenaran."

"Andaikata kamu yang masuk agensi, Odasaku pasti bisa melakukannya lebih baik dariku. Namun bagian terpentingnya, Odasaku tidak perlu menggantungkan impianmu pada siapa pun lagi."_ Termasuk aku yang cenderung melarikan diri._

"Menyelamatkan lebih cocok untukmu, aku sangat yakin ..." Bawah sadarnya menginginkan sepasang tangannya melampiaskan khayalan tersebut dengan meremas celana–menghancurkan kemustahilan itu agar berbaur bersama udara, dan ditelantarkan saja biar terlupakan.

"Akan tetapi, Odasaku ... aku benar-benar ingin tahu pendapatmu, karena terlanjur melakukannya." Dazai bahkan menggigit bibir. Mati-matian menahan sesak supaya tidak melahirkan tangis yang seharusnya, berhenti ketika ia telah menyaksikan kepergian sesungguhnya.

"Apa aku telah melakukannya dengan baik, Odasaku? Apa menurutmu ... suatu hari nanti aku bisa betul-betul memenuhi keinginan itu?"

"Apa caraku memperjuangkan kebenaran sudah benar? Apa pertobatanku akan diterima? Apa suatu hari nanti juga aku bisa tidak berpura-pura dalam apa pun? Tulus seperti dirimu?"

Hanya sebongkah hening yang dikirimkan untuk menjawab segudang pertanyaannya–sementara pelukan yang menangkap nisan, hadir guna menjaga rasa yang angin titipkan untuk Dazai ingat baik-baik beginilah manusia yang hidup itu–dengan memberikan jiwanya dalam hal sekecil apa pun, termasuk tersenyum kepada siapa pun karena mereka juga diciptakan dari hitam-putih nasib.

"Jawabanmu selalu kutunggu, Odasaku. Untuk sekarang, biarkan aku melakukan yang bisa kulakukan."

"Biarkan aku menghangatkanmu dengan pelukanku. Odasaku yang dingin bukanlah Odasaku yang kukenali."

Dan ia menangis, untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan air mata yang terbuat dari kata-kata yang hilang, karena semua meluruh usai terjelaskan dalam sedu sedan.

Kehangatan paling sejati tetaplah Odasaku yang untuk Dazai, selalu muat dan memahami dunianya di pelukan kecilnya.

_Suatu saat, akan kuberikan kehangatan ini secara nyata untuk menyelamatkanmu._

Tamat.

A/N: "Am I Doing Well?", i feel not right now and before, aku yakin selama bikin event shin soukoku itulah yang kurasakan, bahkan di fanfic hari pertama ini (dan aku kesel sama diriku sendiri, karena akhirnya enggak memberikan yang terbaik buat kalian, bahkan ngecewain diriku sendiri).

Apa yang aku tulis hari ini, di fanfic ini, bisa dibilang itu semua adalah apa yang aku rasain. sama kayak dazai, aku juga mempertanyakan "apa aku pantes?" meski bedanya di sini, enggak ada yang siapa pun yang mengharapkanku untuk berkarya atau apa pun. padahal kalo aku mau, rasa jenuh yang aku alami sekarang bisa aku turuti terus aku berhenti begitu aja. hilang dari fandom ini selamanya. itu lebih mudah daripada aku harus kebingungan kayak gini, karena mendadak ga tau tujuan nulis tuh apa.

Aku mutusin buat enggak ambil rehat, karena aku cuma tau lewat jalan ini aku bisa kembali baik-baik aja. buat seterusnya aku bakal melibatkan kalian yang entah kebetulan mampir atau apa dalam keegoisanku sampe aku bisa nemuin keyakinanku lagi. dan, spesial thx banget buat ButterPeanut (aku minta maaf gurumu masih drop bahkan ketika dia nulis A/N)

Thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav/follow, atau sekedar lewat. aku selalu menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan~


	2. Father isn't Hero He Just Stupid Person

Nisan di hadapannya telah menegakkan kepala dari seminggu lalu. Mata bocah itu sudah berbincang melalui luka, mempelajari bahasa rindu yang ribuan makna-nya, lantas memutuskan kehilangan tanpa menggenggam satu pun arti.

Ia benci pengertian mana pun, karena rindu adalah puisi yang dikutuk oleh kelemahan (dan bocah itu kuat, selama kesendirian bukan mengartikan kesepian)

"Semua akan pergi, karena kita ada untuk mempersembahkan nyawa kepada kematian." Omongan bocah dua belas tahun itu tajam, jernih, dan terlalu dewasa untuk seukuran anak-anak. Namun, kenyataan tidak akan berpaling sehingga realitas mengangguk dalam bisu.

"Aku mengetahui itu sejak awal, karena pernah melihat kematian adikku di depan mataku. Dan ini yang kedua kali."

Nada kalimatnya bukanlah penyesalan, sedu sedan atau kehilangan, melainkan tertuju pada kebencian yang mustahil terpahami oleh penjelasan–kalimat mana pun akan melupai, saking mendalamnya sebuah rasa hingga menghanyutkan kata-kata.

"Kita sama-sama menyadari itu, meskipun kamu menolak pendapatku mengenai hidup untuk mempersembahkan nyawa. Tetapi ..." Kedua tangannya mengepal erat sembari menggigit bibir. Sang bocah gemetar hebat sampai kakinya bertekuk lutut.

"Kenapa kamu mengatakan 'akan tetap tinggal di sisiku' ..."

"Ayah?"

Kenapa manusia bisa mengatakan hal sesombong itu dengan kerapuhan mereka?

* * *

**Father isn't Hero He Just Stupid Person**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Angst, family**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, feel ga sampe, alur kelamaan/kecepetan, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "Odazai week 2019" di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 2: Scars/ Playfulness / Cop, criminal!AU**

* * *

Gerimis menciptakan sendu lewat garis-garis air mata yang pelan membasuh perpisahan. Duka menyanyikan lagu sunyi mewarnai Pemakaman Umum Yokohama dengan kelabu, di mana mendung bersarang untuk mengelamkan tangis. Sementara para gagak di ranting pohon sakura, saling menukar kata lewat suara koak yang memperbincangkan bocah di bawah sana.

Bocah bernama Dazai Osamu dengan baju kumal, dan compang-camping di berbagai sisi. Mata kirinya dibebat perban, penuh memar di sekujur badan, tubuh kurus kering menonjolkan tulang, bekas rokok menghitamkan kulit, belum lagi luka gores yang memperburuk tampilannya.

"Aku melanggar perintah ayah, dan kembali pada mereka. Kouyou-_san_ langsung menghajarku karena sembarangan kabur. Mori-_san _sangat bahagia bisa mengangkat rotan lagi."

Dazai tidak keliru ketika ia menyeringai, atau mengatakan ayah angkatnya itu sangat bahagia bisa mengangkat rotan. Tawa keras si Pak Tua sewaktu memukul punggungnya sampai berdarah, dilanjut mengguyurnya dengan air es, dan membiarkan ia kebasahan serta telanjang di kamar mandi satu jam telah mengenyangkan Dazai, walau perutnya kosong tiga hari.

"Tetapi kemanusiaan yang kamu berikan masih ada, ayah. Aku tidak membalaskan dendamku, meski pisau lipat yang kucuri darimu tersimpan di kantong."

Tangan kanannya merogoh pisau lipat yang dimaksud pada kantong sebelah kiri. Memperlihatkan benda tajam itu kepada nisan yang selalu saja, terasa menghangatkan kekosongan.

"Rasa kemanusiaan yang ayah berikan semakin membuatku membencimu. Padahal jika kamu tidak memungutku saat aku kabur dari rumah, semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana."

"Dan jika ayah tidak memayungi, melindungiku dari mereka bahkan mengulurkan tanganmu, aku bisa membunuh Kouyou-_san_ dan Mori-_san_ di gang tersebut."

Kekesalan tersebut menampar pipinya dengan nyata, namun Dazai tertahan supaya tidak melemparkan pisau lipat. Jika sosok yang ia panggil ayah itu masih hidup, Oda Sakunosuke pasti merengkuh kepalanya lantas membiarkan Dazai memukul-mukul. Punggung baret sang bocah akan dielus, sembari dia membisikkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan.

* * *

_Kamu boleh marah, karena dirimu menganggap seseorang itu berharga sehingga cukup pantas untuk merasakan emosi darimu. Tetapi, jangan biarkan amarah menguasai hatimu, karena kamu akan kembali pada belas dendam._

* * *

"Bukankah secara tidak langsung ayah mengatakan dirimu berharga?" Nasihat itu telah ada sejak dua tahun lalu. Odasaku bahkan terang-terangan, meski ia baru seminggu bersama Dazai.

"Tetapi, mungkin ayah benar karena sebenci apa pun aku pada mereka, aku tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun."

Hanya "mungkin" dan bukan pasti. Entah syarat apa yang pantas untuk mengukur berharga atau tidaknya seseorang, karena rasa kemanusiaan bukan si serba tahu melainkan hati.

* * *

_Dazai menganggap seseorang berharga ketika kamu merasa sayang padanya, dengan ditunjukkan lewat kata-kata serta tindakan._

* * *

"Apakah seseorang yang mengembalikan rasa kemanusiaanku, membuatku memanggilmu 'ayah' sekaligus membencimu adalah seseorang yang berharga?"

Atau lebih tepatnya, apakah Dazai memang menyayangi Odasaku meski bocah itu kerap mengatakan hal-hal kejam, seperti mengatai ayahnya bodoh, naif, terlalu sabar dan pemaaf sehingga nanti bakalan hancur?

Seakan-akan dikutuk pula, omongannya menjadi kenyataan seminggu lalu–Odasaku dibunuh tepat di hadapan Dazai, oleh seorang teman yang berutang padanya, dan ketakutan jikalau ditagih seratus ribu yen suatu saat.

* * *

_Benci adalah bentuk dari cinta yang tidak sempurna. Nanti juga sempurna kalau Dazai sudah mengerti cara mencintai dengan benar._

* * *

"Ya ampun~ Walaupun nanti aku memang dipungut, kuharap bukan orang sebodoh ayah yang terlalu optimis." Kesannya pilih-pilih memang. Namun, andaikata boleh Dazai menginginkan seseorang yang tidak memedulikannya secara personal, tetapi memiliki kebaikan berupa sandang, pangan serta papan.

"Bagiku ayah memang bodoh, kok. Apa lagi saat kamu bilang ingin membuatku menjadi manusia. Itu pertama kalinya aku tertawa~"

"Lebih lucunya lagi, ayah mengatakan sesuatu seperti menemaniku saat sedih atau senang. Sudah seperti drama picisan yang sering Kouyou-_san_ tonton saja."

Namun, Dazai tahu pemenang kekonyolan itu adalah rasa kemanusiaan yang berhasil Odasaku beri. Niat tersebut membuktikan kehadirannya dengan kesungguhan hati, dan menjelmakan kenyataan yang mengerikan karena kini Dazai tahu cara tersenyum, menangis bahkan keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Bicara soal Kouyou-_san_, dia membenturkan kepalaku hari ini. Kupikir akan segera mati, darah yang keluar sangat banyak soalnya." Sudah kering saat Dazai mengelus keningnya. Beruntung bocah itu telanjur kabur, karena ibunya tersandung kaleng bir sewaktu kejar-kejaran.

"Mati seperti itu menyalahi aturanku. Ayah pasti tahu aku inginnya tanpa rasa sakit. Makanya kuputuskan untuk kabur, lalu sekalian mengunjungimu karena ..."

Apa, ya? Alasan-alasan itu bukanlah cerita klise, semacam berterima kasih atas dua tahun terakhir, telah mengembalikan kemanusiaan, sebatas bernostalgia ataupun bermonolog tanpa arti. Namun, keyakinan dalam langkahnya berani bilang, Odasaku masih memintal benang yang mewarnai kelingking mereka dengan merah takdir. Dazai bahkan bisa melihat jalinan itu mengikat jarinya, dan melilit nisan yang setia mendengarkan.

Kira-kira jika Odasaku menemukan kebingungannya ini, nasihat apa yang akan dia beri? Kebenciannya menjadi-jadi usai meloloskan segaris rindu yang menggenang, dan membentuk kolam mungil di mana pesawat kertas beterbangan untuk mengantarkan rasa kangen yang terbungkus dalam bulir-bulir kecil, sehingga berbaur dengan biru langit supaya didengarkan.

Mungkin bisa dikabulkan suatu hari nanti.

"Ayah mungkin bilang, 'kamu tidak selalu membutuhkan alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu'. Karena itu aku akan menjawab entahlah~"

"Ternyata saat meniru ayah menasihatiku, rasanya jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan pecutan rotan atau Kouyou-_san_ yang melempar barang." Perlahan Dazai mendekat. Lututnya dibiarkan sakit, kotor, dan pegal karena sekarang, dia hanya ingin memeluk nisan tersebut.

"Odasaku Sakunosuke adalah yang paling mengerikan karena kebodohanmu itu! Jika kamu membiarkanku membunuh mereka, hidupku pasti lebih tenang karena penjara memang bukan tempat untuk manusia!"

* * *

_Umurmu masih sepuluh tahun. Lagi pula ada banyak hal yang lebih menyenangkan di luar sini, dibandingkan di penjara._

* * *

"Sekarang aku menjadi lemah! Bagaimana cara ayah bertanggung jawab atas beban yang kamu berikan padaku?"

Entah secepat apa lari sebuah tangisan. Air mata tahu-tahu menjernihkan jutaan kristal, dan meleleh walau jatuhnya tidak membuat nisan itu ingin membangkitkan kepergian. Sedu sedan pertamanya ini sangat keras–terlalu kencang sampai menulikan pendengarannya yang gagal mengetahui, tangisnya membentuk rupa sejenis apa.

"Memangnya boleh langsung pergi begitu saja? Kamu ... benar-benar mengerikan. Aku jadi semakin benci karena sempat rindu."

Hal sebesar ini harus diapakan? Menjaga dengan cara yang bagaimana agar tangisan itu masih miliknya? Matematika dan sains yang Dazai pelajari dari memungut buku bekas menjadi sampah seperti kata Kouyou. Rumus hafalannya, soal-soal yang ia kerjakan, pengetahuan umum, semua itu bukan rasa kemanusiaan, dan kepastian mereka adalah angka-angka–sementara kehidupan tidak terbatas pada satu sampai sekian miliar.

* * *

_Dazai benar-benar suka belajar, ya. Bagaimana kalau pergi ke sekolah? Kamu bisa punya teman._

_**Sekolah hanya untuk anak kecil.**_

_Kamu tidak harus bertingkah, dan berbicara seperti orang dewasa agar merasa aman. Lagi pula ada ayah yang melindungimu sekarang, tidak apa-apa untuk bertindak menjadi anak kecil._

* * *

"Tetapi aku ... aku mau digandeng ayah lagi ... pergi ke sekolah, mencari teman, pulangnya makan sup kepiting, mengerjakan PR, lalu ... aku juga mau minta maaf sama Chuuya karena menggunting buku catatannya."

* * *

_Bertengkar lagi dengan Tachihara? Bekas lukamu jadi semakin banyak kalau begini._

_**Terus kenapa? Mori-san saja tidak pernah peduli.**_

_Ayah sedih melihatnya, karena rasa sakitmu jadi tertinggal di bekas lukamu. _

* * *

"Ada bekas luka yang lebih parah dari itu, ayah ... aku kembali pada Mori-_san _dan Kouyou-_san_ bukan karena memaafkan mereka. Aku pulang ke sana karena berpikir, ayah akan kembali jika diriku sama seperti dua tahun lalu, saat ditemukan olehmu."

Lubang yang Odasaku tinggalkan terlalu besar untuk diisi air matanya. Bekas luka itu menganga lebar, memiliki warna hitam yang seram, dan seolah-olah hendak menerkam Dazai apabila melemah.

"Katanya ayah akan selalu berada di sisiku, kan? Makanya kembalilah ke sini! Tepati janjimu ..." _Aku tidak ingin memahami kematianmu. Menjadi bodoh juga bukan masalah, selama aku adalah anak kecil yang ayah sayangi._

Terkadang, harapannya sekadar berceloteh mengenai keinginan untuk menjadi anak kecil yang normal -bisa tidak paham tanpa berpura-pura, serta jujur dalam berkata-kata. Dazai benci menjadi jenius maupun berlagak dewasa. Pemahamannya terlalu melangkahi batas, dan pengertian-pengertian itu hanya menggugurkan rasa kemanusiaan yang lemah, karena pada akhirnya Dazai memang anak-anak yang mengingini aman dalam nyaman.

Selama akal masih melabuhkan pilihannya kepada manusia, Dazai bisa mempelajari matematika, dan sains tanpa perlu menjadi jenius. Asalkan ayah menemani dia mengerjakan PR, membantu belajar dengan membawakan camilan, menanyakan materi pelajarannya–semua itu sangatlah cukup, karena pintar tanpa berbahagia lebih menyiksa, ketimbang bodoh tetapi penuh rasa sayang.

"Hari ini biarkan aku tidur bersamamu, ya? Nanti hujannya juga berhenti. Jadi, ayah tidak perlu khawatir."

Bahkan setelah menjadi dewasa, dunia selalu sekecil itu tanpa seorang ayah yang mengangkatnya, dan mengatakan 'kamulah yang terbaik'.

Tamat.

A/N: Langsung aja ya. Fic ini rencananya bakal aku bikin versi chapter beberapa waktu ke depan (ga tau kapan, jangan ditagih). jadi anggap aja ini versi mungilnya hehehe~ dan konsepku di sini adalah bikin dazai jadi anak kecil yang sok berlagak dewasa demi melindungi diri, karena meskipun ini hanya gambaran sekilas kouyou ama mori di sini kubikin jahat (tapi kurang jahat ya gaes, dazai nya kurang menderita nih).

Terus spesial thx banget buat zian~ berkatmu ku jadi sadar ternyata chapter 1-ku ada kalimat rumpang. aku juga minta maaf buat yang sebelumnya udah baca. enggak ngeh asli :( makanya fic nya ku delete lagi terus sekalian publish chapter 2 wkwkw. Thx buat yang udah baca, follow/fav, review ataupun sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ see you in day 3!

Balasan review:

Peanut: salim ga nih? hehehe, atau langsung peluk aja ya? entar dazai nya dipeluk pas pulang dari makam ya, kasian dia jadi gila :) soal itu tenang kok, aku bakal tetep nulis meski maafkan kalo dari day 1-7 bakalan kacau hehehedia belum nemu tujuannya. thx udah review ya. semangat bikin chapter 7-nya, ayo tembus 2k.


	3. I See No Different of Sea and Your Eyes

**I See No Different of Sea and Your Eyes**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Angst, poetry, friendship**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "Odazai week 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 3: Sea/ Memories/ Gakuen!AU**

* * *

Dingin ... tubuhnya berat oleh air, begitu lesu sembari mengerjap-ngerjap memastikan purnama bukanlah dusta, napas pemuda itu memang mereguk udara, dan berhenti menjemput maut -ini terbilang aneh, ketika di jurang tersebut ia sendirian untuk menenggelamkan diri. Entah nelayan atau orang kebetulan lewat mana sampai bersikukuh menyelamatkan. Bibirnya yang pucat tengah bersumpah serapah atas kebaikan tersebut.

Tadi itu sempurna, pikirnya. Dazai Osamu betul-betul menyatu dengan laut, terjatuh dalam pusaran kelam seakan-akan tangan-tangan hitam menariknya, dan sesak membungkam lengannya yang terulur menggapai-gapai permukaan.

"Cih ... padahal sedikit ... lagi ... _uhuk_ ... _uhuk_ ..." Suaranya teramat pelan untuk bintang raih dan kabulkan. Tangan berperban itu kini terangkat mengenang jemari yang menyentuh keningnya, ketika Dazai tenggelam di laut.

"Kamu sudah sadar?"

"Sia ... pa ...?"

Perlahan tetapi pasti Dazai menengok ke samping. Tatapannya belum sepenuh hati dalam memandang, sehingga masih samar-samar menangkap sosok berdagu berewok yang familier–seulas senyum turut menyambut sepasang mata cokelat yang sayu, dan seketika warna manis itu runtuh oleh haru.

"Oda ... saku ...?"

"Yo. Kamu tidak berubah, ya, Dazai." Hanya air mata yang terurai, sementara kalimatnya memilih berbahagia dalam bisu. Setelah gagal bunuh diri, haruskah ia bersyukur mengenai pemandangan seindah ini?

"Kenapa kamu ... di sini ...?"

"Entahlah. Tetapi, aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu."

Ini gila, bukan ...? Dazai terlalu lemah untuk menggeleng. Namun, Odasaku tahu ada sekelebat ketidakpercayaan yang terpancar dari mata sang sahabat. Hening menyelimuti keduanya saat lautan bintang menjadi pusat atensi. Pikiran mereka berenang-renang di langit malam–mencari-cari lain hal yang diinginkan, di luar jawaban atas kekonyolan ini.

"Bagaimana di atas sana?" Kondisi Dazai membaik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Namun, wajah Odasaku tetap mengabur, dan sebatas memperlihatkan dagu berewok.

"Ada banyak bintang, dan bulannya bulat sempurna. Kalau kita lebih jeli–", "Surga, Odasaku. Bagaimana di sana?" Keterkejutan itu menjadi milik Odasaku yang sejurus kemudian menatap Dazai. Mantan teman minumnya tersenyum, sembari meraih ujung jas Odasaku -garis lengkung di bibir kian lebar, karena Dazai merasai nyata.

"Jadi kamu sadar?"

"Ya. Habisnya jika Odasaku hidup lagi, maka terlalu baik untukku." Biarkan mimpi tetap berangan, karena Dazai enggan meluruh dalam semu kebahagiaan–menyaksikan sendiri kematian itu membuatnya lebih realistis.

"Jika aku hidup lagi Ango pasti kaget."

"Bukan hanya dia. Aku juga kaget terus berpikir, Odasaku menjadi zombie yang mengincar otak."

"Zombie? Tetapi aku manusia."

"Hehehe ... zombie adalah manusia yang sudah meninggal, dan bangkit kembali untuk memakan otak. Kalau Odasaku dimakan, nanti kamu jadi zombie juga. Kulitmu berwarna hijau. Jalannya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke depan."

"Ternyata ada makhluk seperti itu. Kamu melihatnya di mana?"

"Bioskop. Aku menontonnya kemarin bersama Atsushi-_kun_. Dia sangat ketakutan sampai berteriak." Atau lebih tepat jika Dazai meniup tengkuknya membuat sang junior terpekik, ditambah adegan sadis yang seakan-akan turut melahap penonton.

"Teman barumu, ya?"

"Kami bertemu di sungai. Atsushi-_kun_ menyelamatkanku, dan aku mengajaknya bergabung ke agensi." Ada kebanggaan yang terselip pada nada bicaranya. Dazai selalu meyakini keputusan itu adalah selangkah lebih maju, demi mewujudkan impian Odasaku.

"Dia pasti anak yang baik."

"Sangat~ Atsushi-_kun_ sering mengerjakan laporanku. Kadang membelikanku makanan atau menemani jalan-jalan. Bioskop juga dia yang bayar."

"Sesekali traktirlah makanan kesukaannya. Temanmu itu benar-benar menyayangimu."

Menyayangi ... ya ... Dazai mendadak asing mengenai senyumannya yang tidak melebar atau menipis, tetapi seolah-olah tenggelam entah ke mana. Debur ombak bersenandung merdu memperindah hening di antara mereka. Batu karang tampak kokoh dalam sorot rembulan, dan Dazai kian terlelap di tengah hamparan pasir yang memanjakan–lucu juga mengingat tubuhnya berguling-guling di replika pantai ini sebelum tenggelam.

"Hey, Odasaku. Menurutmu aku menyayangimu?" Pertanyaan itu terbilang mendadak, namun tidak mengejutkan Odasaku yang mengangguk cepat. Tetapi, ada apa sampai ditanyakan?

"Tentu saja. Aku juga menyayangimu sebagai sahabatku."

"Sebenarnya rasa sayang itu seperti apa? Aku tidak paham. Lalu, bagaimana caraku tahu diriku menyayangi seseorang?"

Ratusan orang Dazai selamatkan, tetapi ia tahu rasa sayang bukanlah menyaksikan mereka berterima kasih karena dipertahankan. Mengerjai Kunikida, menyuruh Atsushi mengerjakan laporan, bermain TTS dengan Ranpo, atau diobati Yosano hanyalah separuh kecil dari senyumannya–sebatas keakraban sebagai rekan seperjuangan untuk saling memahami.

Dan menurut Dazai, rasa sayang bukan keakraban sesingkat itu. Perasaan tersebut harusnya intim, bersifat sederhana dalam pribadi seseorang, dan menerima siapa pun apa adanya.

"Sekarang hatimu terasa hangat?"

"Ya. Rasanya selalu hangat ketika mengobrol denganmu." Kepastian itu selalu Dazai cintai dengan mata tertutup–pejamnya akan menyempurnakan pengertian, sehingga ia tahu bagaimana menikmati kebersamaan.

"Itulah rasa sayang, Dazai. Hatimu akan menghangat setiap bertemu, dan mengobrol dengan seseorang sekaligus merasa nyaman."

"Berarti aku memang menyayangi Odasaku?"

"Mana mungkin tidak. Kamu selalu baik dengan caramu sendiri, Dazai. Setiap orang berbeda-beda, tetapi mereka tahu apa yang terbaik." Genggaman jemarinya mengerat pada ujung jas Odasaku. Dazai tidak membahasakan air mata lewat tangis, melainkan dari segaris ragu yang menyelimuti wajah.

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Apa kamu ingin melindungi orang itu meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawamu?"

"Tetapi aku gagal, dan seseorang itu berada di sampingku sekarang." _Meskipun dia hanya ilusi yang kuciptakan entah karena apa. _Atau bisa saja, ini kado perpisahan terakhir sebelum Dazai berhasil dalam percobaan bunuh dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu sudah tahu jawabannya sekarang."

_Aku memang benar-benar menyayangi Odasaku_, dan elusan di kepalanya seolah-olah meyakinkan perasaan tersebut untuk Dazai miliki–selagi malam kian matang dengan mendatangkan angin darat yang dingin. Dazai mulai menggigil walau ia bersikeras mempertahankan genggaman. Menggeleng-geleng pada Odasaku yang paham, sehingga tangannya merengkuh kepala Dazai.

"Ternyata rasa sayang itu yang menciptakan dirimu di sini, Odasaku."

"Mungkin saja. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi walau sebentar." Terlalu singkat, begitu cepat mengenali perpisahan, namun memuaskan rasa. Setidaknya Odasaku bisa memupuskan rindu, karena sebatas menonton dari langit atas.

"Ada jawaban lain ... Odasaku ..." Manusia memang lemah, ya? Ketika perasaannya menguat oleh kehangatan, tubuh Dazai justru melemah akibat beku. Mungkin, tinggal beberapa waktu lagi sebelum ia pergi dengan cara lain.

"Boleh aku tahu?"

"Odasaku ... memiliki biru laut ... yang indah ... di mata ... mu ..." Baru sekarang Dazai bisa melihatnya dengan jernih. Berani untuk menangkap sepasang pipi Odasaku yang Dazai tahu, selalu hangat walau ia hanya mengkhayalkannya.

"Aku ... aku hanya ingin ... tenggelam ... di sana ... bukan di ... laut ... manapun ..." Katakan dia bodoh. Bilang saja Dazai memang payah, karena harap sesederhana ini baru disadarinya, ketika Odasaku meninggalkan dia dan bukan sebelum Dazai ditinggalkan.

"Kalau di laut itu ... aku ... bisa mati ... dalam ... kehangatan ..." Resah sekali rasanya. Sangat sesak ketika Dazai menguatkan kesan terakhir itu, sebelum jiwanya rontok dalam kehangatan, dan rasa beku yang bercampur aduk.

"Tadi itu ... sangat ... menyakitkan ... Odasaku ... aku ... takut ... tetapi ..."

"Hiduplah, Dazai. Kamu bisa menemukan laut yang lebih indah dari mataku."

"Kamu bicara apa ... Oda ... saku ... aku ... akan segera ... tenggelam ... tenggelam ... menuju ..."

"Mata ... mu ..."

Tidak bisa, Odasaku gagal menangkap tangan Dazai yang melemah, dan ia menyesal telah membiarkannya terjatuh. Tatapan Dazai seakan-akan mengatakan mati dalam khayalan bukan masalah -benar adanya selama itu adalah Odasaku, karena ini pertemuan pertama sekaligus terakhir yang paling ingin dirayakannya dengan rasa sayang yang betulan kasih.

"Sekarang giliranku yang gagal menyelamatkanmu, ya ..."

Lebih parah bahkan. Odasaku tidak sempat menyaksikan mata itu terpejam, mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau menemaninya, karena waktu telanjur memulangkan namanya pada keabadian tak kasat mata.

_Maaf, Dazai. Aku kurang berusaha._

Tamat.

Omake:

"Hah ... hah ... hah ... Odasaku ... Odasaku ... ODASAKU ...!"

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

Dada kirinya Dazai remas kuat-kuat. Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuh yang lesu, dan pandangannya nanar mengitari sekitar kamar -ruangan ini serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang pekat, ditambah kehadiran Atsushi yang memperumit situasi.

"Mana ... Odasaku ...?" Wajah frustrasi Dazai memilukan sepasang nila Atsushi. Cokelat menjadi sendu tanpa rasa apa pun yang berbinar-binar untuk menandakan kehidupan.

"Dia sudah meninggal, bukan?"

"Tadi Odasaku datang. Dia yang menyelamatkanku dari percobaan bunuh diriku!"

"Bukan ... Dazai-_san_. Seorang nelayan yang menyelamatkanmu saat dia pulang bekerja."

"Memang belum waktunya, ya."

Belum saatnya bagi Dazai untuk tenggelam di mata itu, kemudian pergi sesuai keinginan.

_Aku ingin mati tenggelam di pelukan dan matamu, Odasaku._

Balasan review:

Peanut: Iya enak tau harus kemana, aku juga mau meski ngobrolnya ama makam. bahagia karena odasaku nemuin dia, tapi sedih gara2 dia punya ortu begitu amat yak (aku bahagia sebenernya bikin dia menderita). peluk aja dazai-nya, kasian dia emang. thx ya udah review~


	4. Sunrise or Sunset?

**Sunrise or Sunset?**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Poetry, angst.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, feel ga sampe, perubahan latar waktu, sakit mata sama bahasanya, alur kecepetan/kelambatan dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi (?) serta diikutkan pada event "Odazai week 2019" di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Note: Percakapan Italic: flashback.**

* * *

**Day 4: Jealousy/ Sunrise or sunset/ Greek mythos!AU**

* * *

Senja membentangkan tirai jingga pada permukaan langit yang sepenuhnya meneduhkan. Para camar pulang berkelompok–terbang dengan cara mereka yang memulangkan kedamaian lewat kepak sayapnya. Segudang cerita selalu membocorkan rahasia-rahasianya lewat pusat perbelanjaan, taman kota, ruang tamu, bahkan sudut-sudut terkecil yang dipenuhi tangis, erangan depresi, atau wajah-wajah muram hilang arah.

Rumah sakit adalah sudut terkecil paling tepat untuk dieksplorasi. Tempat di mana sukacita, haru, damai, murung, kekecewaan, dan ketakutan berbaur untuk mewarnai kamar-kamar putih yang selalu saja, berisyarat dalam bisu mengenai kekalahan.

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

_CKLEK!_

"Kamu benar-benar rajin, ya, Oda-_kun_. Pulang misi langsung kemari." Basa-basi itu ditanggapi dengan senyum kecil. Pemuda yang dimaksud telah tiba sejam lalu, usai mengawal transaksi penting di sebuah gedung.

"Saya pikir Dazai akan kesepian jika sendirian saja."

"Anak itu memang selalu kesepian. Saya terkejut kamu bisa berteman baik dengan Dazai-_kun_. Bahkan Chuuya-_kun_ yang dipasangkan dengannya tidak sebegitunya."

"Anda berlebihan, Bos." Pria yang dipanggil bos itu adalah Mori Ougai–pimpinan Port Mafia yang menguasai dunia kegelapan, sementara lawan bicaranya merupakan seorang bawahan terendah, Oda Sakunosuke.

"Kenyataannya memang begitu. Oda-_kun_ berhasil menggerakkan **hati** Dazai-_kun_ untuk menyelamatkanmu." Penekanan pada kata 'hati' menambah ketegangan di antara mereka. Mori memang tak habis kira membuat seringainya melebar.

"Wajah penyesalanmu benar-benar menarik untuk dilihat, Oda-_kun_." Langkah sang bos sengaja mempersempit jarak mereka. Odasaku tidak mundur barang sejengkal. Membiarkan seringai itu mengintimidasinya yang kehabisan pilihan.

"Apa Oda-_kun_ tidak ingin meminta maaf untuk sesuatu?"

"Saya minta maaf atas kejadian ini, Bos. Memang seharusnya saya yang mati." Rasa penyesalannya dibawa sampai ke nada kalimat, dan badan yang membungkuk dalam-dalam. Gestur itu tidak mengharapkan ampunan, keringanan atau apa pun. Dosa tersebut mustahil ditebus, walau Odasaku menghabiskan sisa hidup untuk membayarnya.

"Dan kamu tahu permintaan maaf tidaklah cukup. Meski kematianmu juga tidak berarti apa pun lagi."

"Dazai pasti bangun."

"Meskipun dokter sudah bilang kemungkinannya sangat kecil? **Kau tidak pantas berkata senaif itu, setelah membuat Port Mafia akan kehilangan salah satu eksekutifnya**."

"Selama Dazai bernapas kemungkinannya selalu ada."

"Saya juga dokter, Oda-_kun_. Kita butuh keajaiban supaya Dazai-_kun_ bangun, **dan dunia bukan tempat seindah itu**." Tanpa merasai puas Mori memutuskan pergi. Namun, sebelum pintu dibuka dan sosoknya lenyap, ia berhenti sebentar untuk memberitahu sesuatu.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba untuk menebus rasa penyesalanmu. Hiduplah bersamanya sampai kau dibuat gila. Itu hukuman paling pantas untukmu."

_BLAMMM!_

Punggung Mori sempurna menghilang, ketika pintunya ditutup sementara Odasaku terpaku pada lantai -melukis ulang suara peluru, bercak darah, dan rengkuhan lemahnya yang mati-matian menangkap senyuman Dazai. Odasaku kembali duduk di samping ranjang pasien. Tatapannya merenungi kekosongan yang mengisi pandang, karena ia memercayai kehilangan sebagai jiwa yang baru.

_"Berhenti, Dazai! Jangan lakukan apa pun!"_

_"ODASAKU AWAS!"_

_DORRR ... DORRR ... DORRR ...!_

Kenapa waktu begitu tepat dalam membawakan kemalangan? Tembakan pertama melukai bahu, kedua adalah perut, ketiga nyaris mengenai jantung, dan Dazai sekarat meski pelurunya tepat sasaran–eksekutif muda itu membunuh musuh di bagian kepala, menggantikan Odasaku yang terperangah di belakang punggung Dazai.

_"Kamu terlalu ceroboh. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan datang kemari?"_

Pertarungan itu adalah urusannya dengan Gide–identitas musuh yang mengingini kematian sebagai prajurit sekaligus ketua Mimic, serta ajang balas dendam bagi Odasaku karena anak-anaknya diledakkan hidup-hidup oleh Gide. Sementara di luar keinginan mereka, rencana Mori yang mengorbankan Odasaku seharusnya berhasil. Mereka bertiga sama-sama gagal menyangka, bahwa keberuntungan bisa menghadirkan Dazai untuk mengubah alur takdir.

_"Odasaku itu ... sahabatku ... aku ... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ... mati ... lagi ..."_

"Apa perkataanmu itu ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan kita, Dazai?" Untuk mengganti suasana Odasaku beranjak. Pandangannya beralih pada jendela, yang memperlihatkan anak-anak berlarian di taman rumah sakit.

Taman itu tidak terdengar tertawa untuk Odasaku. Senja telah menulikan pendengarannya dengan menyanyikan luka yang terus saja menaburkan kepedihan. Mengingatkan dia pada percakapan mereka di waktu pagi seminggu lalu, sebelum Odasaku pergi membalaskan dendam.

_"Hey, Odasaku. Aku bermimpi buruk semalam."_

Usai berhujan-hujan, dan berpapasan dengan detektif asing yang memperingatinya soal menuntaskan undangan Gide, Dazai menemukan Odasaku yang kebasahan lantas mengajaknya pulang ke apartemen. Eksekutif muda itu mengobrolkan macam-macam hal, bahkan mengajak Odasaku tidur bersamanya sampai hari pembalasan tiba.

_"Bermimpi soal apa?"_

Pagi hari di pukul lima seminggu lalu, Dazai bangun lebih cepat untuk menahan Odasaku. Katanya ingin menyaksikan matahari terbit, sekalian menceritakan mimpi yang saat itu, tidak Odasaku curigai karena memang suratan takdir–ia mustahil mengingkari penderitaan, selama perkara ini terselesaikan.

_"Aku bermimpi kamu terbunuh oleh pemimpin Mimic. Darahmu membekas di telapak tanganku, dan Odasaku memintaku untuk berpihak pada kebenaran."_

_"Entah bagaimana mimpimu bisa menebak keinginanku. Jadi kamu melakukannya sesuai permintaanku?"_

Hal sekecil itu hendak dititipkannya sebagai penebusan terakhir, karena Odasaku ingin menunjukkan dunia yang lebih baik. Dengan menemui cahaya Dazai berhenti tersesat, kehidupannya akan berarti, dan ia menjadi tahu kebaikan begitu berharga–sadar kegelapan tidak membawa apa pun, selain mengosongkan kebahagiaan dalam tawa maupun senyum.

_"Ya. Tetapi aku tidak bahagia, Odasaku."_

Mengejutkannya lagi, Dazai bercerita seolah-olah perasaan itu nyata -ditambah hati Odasaku menghadirkan rasa bersalah yang kali pertamanya, membuat ia meragukan definisi kebaikan.

_Apakah membawa cahaya untuk menyelamatkan seseorang itu fatal?_

"Jadi kamu bahagia melihatku hidup, meskipun harus mengorbankan dirimu?"

Egois. Odasaku tahu itu walau menyalahkan Dazai bukanlah niat. Meskipun ingin mengerti, dan menerima keputusan tersebut, kebaikannya enggan mengorbankan sang sahabat. Tidak masalah jika Odasaku gagal menjadi penulis selama Dazai terselamatkan–sepanjang eksekutif muda itu bisa menemukan sebentuk kebaikan yang suatu hari nanti, bisa dia bagi tanpa berpura-pura tersenyum.

_"Kurang menikmatinya, kah?"_

_"Dirimu adalah cahayaku, Odasaku. Aku tidak butuh yang lain ternyata."_

Keberadaan sekecil dirinya ternyata dihargai sebesar itu. Odasaku bahkan terkejut akan pengakuan Dazai yang bisa-bisanya, memperlihatkan wajah yang paling ingin Odasaku pandang sebelum berangkat menantang maut.

Wajah Dazai tersenyum tipis, dan begitu lembut tanpa memaksakan ketulusan. Andaikata boleh, Odasaku ingin diperlihatkan lagi jika takdir Dazai tetap mengenali 'suatu hari nanti'.

_"Omong-omong matahari terbitnya indah, ya. Aku ingin melihat pemandangan ini lagi dengan Odasaku di pantai."_

"Sekarang kamu melihatnya di mimpi, kah?"

Karena jika tidak, kenapa Dazai belum ingin pulang pada genggaman Odasaku yang setia menemaninya? Mimpi memang pandai, karena dirinya selalu indah dalam mewujudkan harap. Namun, tidakkah realitas lebih baik karena semua adalah kenyataan, dan benar-benar dimiliki tanpa kekurangan apa pun?

_"Benar juga~ Odasaku lebih suka matahari terbit atau terbenam?"_

_"Terbit dan terbenam sama-sama indah. Tetapi, aku lebih suka matahari terbit. Kamu sendiri?"_

_"Kalau aku bukan suka, melainkan ingin menjadi keduanya."_

"Sementara aku tidak, Dazai. Menjadi matahari terbit atau terbenam bukan keinginanku."

_"Jika aku matahari terbit, laut di matamu menjadi terang oleh senyumanku. Lalu, ketika terbenam aku bertemu matamu lagi, dan bersatu dengannya. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan, karena hanya memiliki satu tempat untuk pulang."_

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang berada di sisimu."

Siapa yang menginginkan peran matahari terbit atau terbenam, kalau Odasaku tidak bisa tinggal di samping Dazai, dan melindungi mata itu agar selalu menjaga kesadaran.

"Segeralah pulang, Dazai. Kamu boleh terbit dan terbenam sesukamu nanti. Kita juga akan menyaksikannya langsung di pantai."

Setelah ini, jangan sampai kehilangan menemukannya lagi.

Tamat.

A/N: Sebelumnya aku ucapin minta maaf buat kalian semua, karena diksiku bikin pusing WKWKW. terus pengen didrop aja ini fanfic, ga enak aku sama kalian jadinya (ditambah aku melibatkan kalean dalam keegoisanku, demi nemuin tujuanku nulis lagi), dan bener aja ternyata sekacau ini huahaha. tapi entah kenapa aku ga bisa, padahal yang baca aja ga berapa ada wkwkw. tapi namanya gek pair minor yak, maklumkan sadja.

Terus soal setting cerita ini, kalian inget kan soal oda yg mati dibunuh gide? nah di sini enggak aku bikin begitu, aku bikin si dazai tepat waktu buat nyelametin oda, karena sebenernya dazai ini punya ingatan dari garis dunia lain (tapi di garis dunia lain, di mana dia jadi detektif, dazai udah mati)

Oke thx buat yang udah review, fav/follow, atau sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~

Balasan review:

Peanut: tadinya mau bikin dazai modar aja, tapi enggak jadi deh wkwkw, dia masih hidup justru lebih menderita kan~ aku emang seneng keknya bikin dia menderita deh. terus abis baca definisimu soal kasih sayang jadi keinget event dazai x happiness. doakan gurumu bisa ikut ya, dia mau bikin dazai bahagia juga soalnya wkwkw. thx yak udah review~ mangat murid buat chapter selanjutnya.

Vira: kamu juga semangat nulis boarding school-nya vir, aku tungguin loh hehehe~ "am i doing well" itu emang pertanyaan umum buat semua orang ya, hahaha. nah iya bener kita pernah omongin itu di grup, aku mendadak kasian ama dia asli wkwkw. dazai very very mellow di sini, dia jadi mellow kalo udah sama odasaku :( sayang banget yg suka pair ini sedikit. "orange" bukan tuh? soalnya aku juga keinget itu pas nulis wkwkw. thx yak udah review~


	5. Our Meet is Always To Lose

**Our Meet is Always To Lose**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Poetry, angst.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, feel ga sampe, spoiler garis besar, bahasa bikin puyeng, dll.**

* * *

**Day 5: Dream or Nightmare/ Rain/ Beast!AU**

* * *

**"Aku mencari untuk menemukan, bahwa diriku kehilanganmu sekali lagi**.**"**

* * *

Harus berapa kali lagi sampai kehilangan itu menyudahi takdirnya sendiri?

Dazai Osamu tidak pernah tahu, walau senyumnya memekarkan segaris sendu yang disembunyikan setitik kebahagiaan, ketika Oda Sakunosuke memasuki bar sesuai rencana. Pandangan mereka bertemu sejenak–antara cokelat pahit dan biru laut saja yang lagi-lagi, membicarakan kepergian secara sepihak hanya dari sisi Dazai seorang, karena Odasaku di dunia ini tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka di garis dunia lain.

"Sudah lama, ya kita tidak bertemu?" Pernyataan yang diubah menjadi pertanyaan itu membuat Odasaku menaikkan alis. Langkahnya terhenti sebelum ia duduk di samping Dazai.

"Memang kita pernah bertemu?"

"Tidak. Ini baru pertama kalinya kita bertemu, datang ke bar dan minum bersama, Odasaku." Panggilan itu melegakan napasnya yang telah berdamai dengan ketakutan Dazai telah memupuskan satu penyesalan, karena berhasil menyapa Odasaku sesuai keinginan.

Sebagai musuh sudah sewajarnya mereka mengetahui identitas masing-masing. Pria berpakaian mewah itu adalah Dazai Osamu, bos Port Mafia yang membawa Gin–adik perempuan dari Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, yakni junior Odasaku di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Ia memang tidak banyak tahu. Namun, panggilan tadi seolah-olah membekaskan kesan Dazai begitu akrab sekaligus nyaman.

"Memangnya 'Odasaku' bisa dijadikan panggilan?" Siapa bilang buruk? Hanya saja, Odasaku merasa aneh karena musuh yang menyebut demikian.

"Apa di Agensi tidak ada yang memanggilmu Odasaku?"

"Ya. Kau adalah orang pertama yang memanggilku begitu." Rasanya terlampau aneh hingga jantung Odasaku gemetar. Senyum itu memang tipis, namun mengerikan apabila diperlihatkan Dazai dengan kebaikan yang Odasaku sukai.

Kebaikan yang tidak berpura-pura, karena secara tulus memahami arti menerima. Odasaku selalu memperlihatkan pengertian itu kepada Akutagawa, dan Dazai seakan-akan pernah diberitahunya walau mereka baru bertemu.

"Memanggilmu Odasaku membuatku bernostalgia. Bagimu, semua ini pasti terasa aneh. Tetapi, aku memang merasa demikian."

"Kenapa begitu?" Segelas _whiskey _Odasaku teguk perlahan. Membiarkan cairan dengan rasa kompleks itu melindungi kerongkongannya dari sesak tak menentu.

"Dulu di bar ini, Odasaku pernah bercerita kamu disuruh menjinakkan bom. Aku juga ingin melakukannya, dan berpikir pasti menyenangkan karena tubuhku akan terpental sangat jauh." Ketika tertawa Dazai tampak rileks. Diam-diam pula, Odasaku sedikit menikmatinya tanpa terganggu.

"Selain itu, aku juga membuat tahu menjadi keras, dan ingin Odasaku mencobanya. Seharusnya sebelum kita bertemu, aku juga melakukan eksperimen tersebut di dunia ini. Meskipun itu sia-sia, karena Odasaku pasti menolak."

Pegangan pada gelasnya mengeras, dan Odasaku memperhatikan gelagat itu dengan ketidakpahaman. Mereka saling membiarkan hening agar menenangkan benak–meski sebenarnya Odasaku bisu, karena kecanggungan ini mencekik kata serta tanya. Odasaku merasa kehilangan dirinya, setiap menyelami sepasang cokelat yang menyuratkan berupa-rupa rasa menjadi begitu kompleks.

Dazai menceritakan kebahagiaan, rindu, kelegaan dan rasa nyaman dengan sepasang mata yang membahasakan muram. Entah untuk apa atau siapa perasaan serumit itu ditunjukkan, Odasaku bertanya-tanya mengapa Dazai memberitahukan hal sepenting ini kepada tamu asing sepertinya.

* * *

_"Dia seharusnya memberitahukan perasaan itu secara langsung, dan bukan bercerita padaku."_

* * *

Perasaan serumit itu, namun indah menyentuh hati akan terlalu sayang, apabila Odasaku menjadi yang pertama mengetahui, dan yang sesungguhnya dituju malah tahu belakangan. Odasaku merasa bersalah, karena ia tidak sengaja menyalip.

"Aku dengar Odasaku dipilih untuk penghargaan novel pendatang baru." Lamunan sang detektif buyar, meski kelegaan tidak terbit dari napasnya. Odasaku mengangguk cepat sebelum menjelaskan hal lain.

"Jujur. Aku kurang percaya diri untuk itu."

"Selama itu Odasaku pasti bisa. Kamu telah ditakdirkan untuk menuliskannya, karena novel tersebut adalah ceritamu yang hanya bisa ditulis olehmu, bukan orang lain."

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu."

"Odasaku telah melewati banyak hal untuk bisa tiba di sini, dan menuliskan novelmu sendiri. Kamu harus lebih bangga pada dirimu."

'Sahabatnya' itu telah mempertahankan kebaikan untuk menyertai langkah, bersusah payah menghargai kehidupan agar pantas menggenggam pena, walau di akhir Odasaku gagal akibat terdesak situasi. Perjuangan Odasaku sebelum menjadi detektif di garis dunia ini telah Dazai saksikan seutuhnya. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Odasaku kembali gagal, hanya karena kelemahannya yang selalu terlambat dalam menyelamatkan.

"Yang lebih penting, jelaskan maksudmu mengundangku ke bar in. Dan aku meminta padamu untuk melepaskan Akutagawa serta Gin. Jangan buru mereka."

"Untuk itu Odasaku bisa percaya padaku. Mafia tidak akan memburu Akutagawa, dan Gin kulepaskan untuk dikembalikan padanya. Aku tidak ingin merugikanmu begitupun agensi."

"Jadi kau sengaja mengundang Akutagawa pergi ke markas mafia?" Karena jika tidak, untuk apa Dazai mempersulit diri dengan menangkap Gin, dan ujung-ujungnya malah melepaskan? Cara pikir yang rumit tetapi cemerlang itu, sesuai dengan mata miliknya.

"Ya. Aku memang sengaja un-"

Terhenti sebelum melengkapi maksudnya, Dazai terpaksa karena ia terkejut Odasaku menodongkan pistol. Seluruh kebahagiaan, rindu, kelegaan begitupun rasa nyaman di sepasang dunianya runtuh tak bersisa. Hanya ada muram, pilu, dan ketidakrelaan yang melukai wajahnya sendiri–memporak-porandakan kebaikan pada seulas senyuman Dazai yang memang, mustahil Odasaku benci karena wajah perasaan-perasaan itu asli.

(Justru sebaliknya, Odasaku malah membenci diri sendiri karena Dazai seolah-olah siap untuk dihancurkan)

* * *

_Odasaku tidak ingin menyaksikan kehancuran itu walau sebatas terbayang-bayang, karena anehnya dia semakin yakin untuk membenci diri sendiri._

* * *

"Sayangnya sulit untuk percaya padamu. Aku harus memikirkan cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Akutagawa, itupun jika aku bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup."

"Akutagawa kuundang ke markas mafia untuk turut menjaga dunia ini."

"Jelaskan lebih detail lagi." Telunjuk Odasaku sudah bersiap menarik pelatuk untuk berjaga-jaga. Kegentaran akibat rasa familier yang gagal dipahaminya ini tidaklah boleh melemahkan Odasaku, karena Akutagawa tengah berjuang.

"Dunia ini akan segera hancur. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahukan padamu."

"Kenapa tidak semuanya?"

"Nanti dunia menjadi tidak seimbang. Aku ingin mencegah hal itu demi dirimu." Bukan untuk siapa pun, karena Dazai hanya memiliki keinginan ini untuk memimpin arah langkahnya. Katakan dia egois. Namun, bukan masalah sepanjang pengorbanannya sedikit memiliki harga.

"Demi diriku? Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal konyol. Kita ini musuh."

"Di garis dunia yang lain kita bersahabat. Aku dan Odasaku sama-sama bekerja di mafia. Kamu selalu menolongku setiap diriku terancam bahaya."

"Cerita karanganmu itu tidak akan bisa membohongiku."

"Karangan ...? Aku serius Oda–", "Berhenti memanggilku Odasaku. Musuh sepertimu tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu," potong Odasaku cepat sekaligus tajam. Sang detektif merasa cukup, telah dikacaukan oleh rasa familier yang membingungkan ini.

"Caramu memanggilku hanya meresahkanku."

Bingung hanya membawa dirinya, dan Akutagawa pada kematian.

Sementara kebingungan bagi Dazai, adalah sewaktu napasnya sejenak terhenti akibat dipeluk keterkejutan. Ia jadi terheran-heran, karena kesiapannya tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi wajah dari air mata. Cepat atau lambat Odasaku akan muak. Sesegera mungkin menodongkan pistol, demi Akutagawa yang bertarung merebut Gin–Dazai mengetahui semua itu, tetapi masih saja terjatuh.

Jika di masa lalu Odasaku melindunginya, kini sang 'sahabat' merentangkan tangan demi Akutagawa. Mungkin, itulah sebab dari mudahnya Dazai terjatuh meski telah bersiap-siap–ia terpuruk oleh rasa iri, karena Akutagawa yang dulu bawahannya menjadi rekan sejiwa Odasaku.

(Dazai cemburu berat, tetapi tahu tidak pantas mengakuinya)

"Ini mengerikan Odasa–" Ah. Ketakutannya berhenti mengudara, karena Dazai telanjur mendapati wajah ketus yang Odasaku perlihatkan. Mulut bos mafia itu terbuka lebar, dan sejurus kemudian tertutup lagi.

Mustahil untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini, karena jarak di antara mereka tak kasat mata, dan hanya tahu untuk memisahkan.

"Ya. Ini mengerikan ... Oda-_san_. Bertarung melawan Mimic tanpamu, lalu aku mengambil tempat Mori-_san_ setelah dia terbunuh, dan menjadi musuh semua orang sekaligus memperluas Port Mafia. Itu semua ..."

Kata-kata Dazai dilenyapkan oleh napasnya yang terengah-engah. Sisa-sisa dari emosi barusan–entah rasa bersalah karena melawan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata yang dulunya menjadi sahabat, atau terluka gara-gara panggilan 'Oda-_san_' menyalahi nurani, Dazai membiarkannya menguap untuk menegaskan; **semua itu tidak penting, karena dia yang merasakannya**.

Selama Dazai yang merasakannya, semua memang tidak berarti.

"Pada akhirnya aku hanya diperbolehkan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Oda-_san_." Piano memainkan lagu perpisahan dengan lembut, dan mengukir sunyinya sendu pada setiap nada. Dazai kembali tersenyum, walau Odasaku memfokuskan tatap pada mata sang mafia.

"Kehidupan dengan memiliki seseorang untuk berpamitan sangatlah baik. Kalau ada yang merasakan sakit dari perpisahan ini, aku ... _itu hanya aku_. Apa menurut Oda-_san_ perkataanku salah?"

"Itu benar. Kali ini saja aku setuju denganmu." Odasaku memilih mengabaikan kalimat samar yang Dazai rahasiakan. Ia harus siaga, karena sang bos mafia bisa saja melemahkannya lagi dengan perbincangan (sok) akrab.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." Mata kecokelatan itu semakin pahit, tetapi sedikit lebih manis dan berbaur dengan asin kesedihan. Dazai mula-mula menatap pistol dengan perasaan tersebut, lalu pada Odasaku yang masih curiga.

"Kalau kamu ingin menembak, silakan saja. Tetapi, jika Oda-_san_ ingin menuruti keegoisanku ini, bisakah kamu tidak menembakku di bar ini? Di mana pun boleh asalkan jangan di sini."

Pada akhirnya, sesigap apa pun Odasaku ia tetap melemah dengan menurut. Pistol tersebut dikembalikan ke balik mantel, dan sekilas Dazai berterima kasih dengan melembutkan napas.

Pria ini mempunyai kekuatan yang mengerikan, karena mampu meremukkan keteguhan yang terlatih oleh asam-garam kehidupan. Semoga Odasaku tidak menemuinya lagi di masa depan.

"Terima kasih, Oda-_san_. Namun jika aku boleh meminta lebih lagi, biarkan diriku mati dengan caraku sendiri." Tatapan mereka bertemu lagi, sebelum Dazai memutar badan. Odasaku melontarkan tanya lewat wajah, dan isyarat itu ditangkap dengan mulus.

"Dibunuh olehmu bukan cara mati yang kuyakini."

"Sebelum kita berpisah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa pun itu katakan saja. Oda-_san_ tetap sahabatku meski kamu tidak menganggapnya demikian." Keras kepala sekali. Tetapi, mencegat Dazai lebih lama lagi bukan tujuan Odasaku.

"Tatapanmu itu, maksudku bukan yang sekarang, tunjukkanlah langsung pada seseorang yang kau maksud. Aku akan menganggap tidak melihat apa pun."

"Maksudmu yang bagaimana?"

"Kerinduan dan rasa sayangmu yang rumit itu, beritahukanlah secara langsung bahkan kalau bisa dalam kata-kata."

"Boleh aku berterima kasih sekali lagi, karena telah menunjukkan dirimu yang sesungguhnya untuk terakhir kali?"

"Tidak perlu selama kau membiarkan Akutagawa."

"Baiklah. Sesuai saranmu, akan kuberitahukan perasaan rumitku itu padanya, dan menganggap Oda-_san _tidak pernah melihatnya."

"..." Sebelum pintu didorongnya, Dazai membisikkan sesuatu yang menikam jantung Odasaku. Napas sang detektif bahkan kehilangan jejak akibat ditenggelamkan oleh sesak.

_Sekarang giliranku menjadi cahayamu, Oda-san._

Kira-kira apa maksudnya itu? Odasaku mendadak lebih sakit dibandingkan ketika merusak senyum kebaikan Dazai.

(Dan ternyata, sampai detik ini takdir masih tutup mulut bahwa kebahagiaan, rindu, kelegaan dan rasa nyaman itu hanya ditunjukkan kepada Odasaku)

Sementara kemuraman Dazai, sudah jelas karena ia kembali kehilangan setelah menemukan.

Tamat.

A/N: Ahhh tadinya enggak mau ngetik day 5 gara2 hp baru kecelakaan (retak parah dia, pecah malah awkwkw). tapi karena gabut lagi jaga toko, yaudah deh aku bikin aja (sebenernya kukangen ama murid, tapi dia ga nongol2). dan aku berusaha biar enggak typo :D retaknya ganggu banget soalnya hampir di seluruh layar hpku wkwkw.

Btw, ini cuma rangkuman sinopsis beast!AU sebenernya WKWKWK. tapi ada beberapa adegan yang kubikin sendiri kayak di akhir. sebagian besar cuma ambil dari sinopsis, terus ditambah2in kalimat wkwkw. perasaan oda yang familier ama dazai juga tambahan dariku, aslinya mah di sinopsis ga ada~

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav/follow, atau sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~

Balasan review:

Peanut: itu juga mendadak banget eh kepikirannya wkwkw, efek dari ngobrol sama reav juga jadi kepikiran di luar alur asli. dazai mah napas aja salah seh~ kek kamu juga tuh :))) and btw aku ga pernah salah selama aku bener. kamu bikin aja sequel fic-ku, jadi dazai-nya bisa liat matahari awkoakaka. mori sebel karena odasaku bikin dia mau kehilangan dazai, ga ada dazai PM kacao, sekian penjelasannya. oke thx yak udah review~

Vira: jangan nangis vir, lagi puasa ga bisa kasih permen /ga. Thx yak udah mampir~


	6. Some Wish at Stargazing

**Some Wish at Stargazing**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Poetry, angst, drama.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, feel ga sampe, bahasa bikin sakit mata, perubahan waktu, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi serta diikutkan pada event "odazai week 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 6: Promise/Stargazing/ AngelDemon!AU **

* * *

Selepas hujan reda di sebuah malam yang merdu oleh tarian kunang-kunang, embun tampak menggelayut pada rerumputan sebelum pegangan mereka terlepas, dan terlupai waktu yang ingatannya terbatas. Sungai selalu elok dengan kejernihan yang dianugerahkan oleh air mata langit. Sementara para bintang, terperangkap pada kanvas hitam untuk menjadi lautan cahaya yang menaungi kenangan.

Atap milik malam itu selalu saja, menenggelamkan sepasang biru laut dalam takjub tak berujung. Oda Sakunosuke hanya tahu untuk membahasakan sunyi, karena pemilik mata itu sudah terbiasa dengan diam di sekitar.

"Aku juga kehabisan kata-kata, Odasaku." Pemuda di sampingnya menginterupsi dengan lembut seulas senyum. Pandangan mereka sudah tertuju pada lautan bintang sejak lima belas menit lalu tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

"Soal bintangnya?"

"Ya. Sangat banyak dan bercahaya. Untunglah Odasaku menyukainya."

"Siapa yang tidak menyukai pemandangan seindah ini? Dari mana kamu mengetahuinya?" Petualangan bukan arah langkah yang eksekutif mafia itu percayai–Odasaku meyakininya sebagai kepastian, karena mereka melebihi sebuah persahabatan.

"Chuuya yang memberitahuku. Coba Odasaku tebak kenapa aku ingin mengetahuinya~" Nada usil terselip di setiap kata penuh celah itu–Dazai Osamu menyebut demikian, karena ada seribu jawaban untuk memenuhi kemungkinannya.

"Karena kamu ingin melihat pemandangan ini bersama seseorang?"

"Ya. Jawaban yang itu juga benar, tetapi ... ada alasan lainnya." Kelingking disodorkan Dazai sembari menemui sepasang laut yang bertanya-tanya. Isyaratnya bersua lewat tatapan agar Odasaku mengikuti.

"Berjanjilah padaku Odasaku tidak akan tertawa."

"Tentu. Janji adalah janji." Mereka bersepakat sekarang. Namun, lucunya adalah Dazai justru enggan melepas kaitan kelingking. Odasaku makin terheran-heran ditambah sang sahabat memalingkan wajah.

Samar-samar, jarak yang hening itu menceritakan merah di sepasang pipi Dazai dengan merdu senandung gerimis, dan Odasaku menyukainya karena sejenak luka membasuh diri dengan ketenteraman.

"Aku hanya ingin menghibur Odasaku. Kehilangan anak-anak asuhmu pasti menyakitkan." Tautan jemari mereka dilepas sepihak. Kini dibandingkan heran, biru lautnya mengerjap-ngerjap oleh keterkejutan.

Ah. Suara ledakannya benar-benar keras sampai menenggelamkan sedu sedan yang membekukan udara. Teriakan anak-anak itu juga sangat lemah, dan ia gagal meraih kepercayaan mereka. Penyesalan tersebut belum kehilangan wajah barang sedetik, karena lautan bintang teramat pelan dalam mengangkat beban. Odasaku sebatas ingin memastikan Dazai maupun dirinya baik–entah malam ini, esok, bahkan masa depan milik sang eksekutif.

Luka ini telah singgah di ujung napas, dan menarikan penghiburan berupa kematian. Rasa syukur yang Odasaku tarik melalui napasnya hanyalah penanda, dari setitik kebahagiaan karena diperbolehkan menemui sahabatnya bersama seulas kenangan.

"Wajahmu merah sekali. Kamu baik-baik saja?" Punggung tangan Odasaku menempel pada kening Dazai. Tubuhnya panas membuat napas itu terdengar menderu.

"Demammu tinggi, Dazai. Kita pulang sekarang, dan–", "Akan kucarikan bintang untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu." Sentuhan di keningnya Dazai singkirkan pelan. Mata nanar itu kini tenggelam pada pencarian, dibandingkan membalas kekhawatiran yang mungkin, sia-sia saja.

Diam kembali mereka jemput untuk dipersembahkan kepada waktu. Berharap alirannya bergerak lambat, dan Odasaku bisa mencintai keseriusan dari sepasang mata Dazai. Eksekutif muda itu tidak betul-betul menerawang, melainkan sekadar mengkhayalkan petualangan layaknya anak kecil. Imajinasi tersebut sangatlah menarik, karena melukiskan pemikiran Dazai yang selalu menari.

Menyaksikannya memayungi alis dengan tangan. Merengut seolah-olah buntu. Menciptakan lubang kecil di sepasang mata ibarat menggunakan teropong. Menempelkan ibu jari dan telunjuk berpura-pura berpikir. Mengacungkan telunjuk dengan bohlam benderang imajiner–seluruh gestur itu menghadiahkan penghiburan lain yang memperlambat kematian jiwa.

"Sebutkan permohonanmu. Aku menemukan banyak bintang yang bisa mengabulkannya."

"Cepat sekali. Aku jadi bingung harus mulai dari mana." Atau lebih tepat sekaligus memilukannya, Odasaku tidak memiliki apa pun untuk dipanjatkan. Langit mungkin tahu, sehingga lautan bintang akan mengabur bagaimanapun Odasaku berusaha menikmati.

"Bagaimana kalau kubantu sebutkan?"

"Tidak perlu banyak-banyak. Setelah ini kita pulang, dan aku akan menggendongmu."

"Bintang yang pertama, semoga anak-anak asuhmu berbahagia di atas sana." Telunjuk Dazai mengarah ke sembarang arah. Odasaku mengangguk paham, lantas mengikuti tanpa berkomentar.

"Bintang yang kedua, kita bertiga bisa minum bersama lagi di Bar Lupin. Suatu hari nanti, ayo ambil foto yang banyak."

"Ya. Sangat banyak terus dimasukkan ke album. Pasti menjadi kenangan baik saat kita tua." Odasaku bahagia, meskipun tahu semua ini salah. Membiarkan kerinduan itu memeluk, dan menepikan hampa yang menjadi sahabat barunya, tidaklah pantas ketika seseorang mengingini maut karena keegoisan.

"Bintang yang ketiga, Odasaku selalu bahagia, sehat, terutama tegar walaupun kamu ditinggalkan anak-anak asuhmu."

"Bintang yang keempat, Odasaku bisa menemukan, melindungi seseorang yang kamu anggap berharga, dan tidak ditinggalkan olehnya."

"Bintang yang kelima, keinginanmu menjadi penulis tercapai. Aku ingin membaca karyamu, Odasaku."

Semakin pengharapan ini melanjutkan kebaikannya, Odasaku kian menyalahkan kalimatnya yang menolak menghentikan. Ketidaksanggupan itu entah bagaimana selalu saja, enggan meloloskan pedih agar Dazai selalu utuh tanpa merapuhkan pribadinya sendiri.

"Bintang yang keenam, Odasaku bisa mempertahankan kebaikanmu tanpa kehilangan arah. Selama itu kamu, pasti bisa menolong siapa pun seperti keinginanmu."

"Soal itu–", "Bintang yang ketujuh, Odasaku keluar dari Port Mafia." _DEG! _Bukan hanya Dazai, melainkan detak jantungnya turut memotong pernyataan tersebut. Mereka kini berpandangan dan saat itulah, Odasaku menyadari keretakan ini telah memecah segalanya.

"Lalu bintang yang ke delapan, ini permohonanku sendiri, aku berharap Odasaku selaku bersamaku."

Delapan permohonan itu berpilin menuju angkasa malam, menyatu dengan debu-debu bintang dan berpecahan, sebelum menjelmakan cahaya yang mengabulkan asa. Senyuman Dazai tahu optimismenya hanya kekosongan belaka, karena ia menciptakan garis lengkung tersebut bersama air mata. Matanya menurunkan hujan, namun berbahagia dalam tangis. Kata-katanya serak, tetapi riuh akan makna lewat ekspresi.

Senyuman itu bahagia diperbolehkan mengantarkan permohonannya dengan selamat, walaupun bersedih mengenai kemustahilan.

(Dazai selalu tahu akan kehilangan, karena kepergian adalah kutukannya sejak dihadirkan. Dazai juga sadar, menangis itu sia-sia karena ia tidak mencegah keburukan)

"Maaf, Dazai." Rapuh sekali. Odasaku merasa runtuh setiap waktu, ketika menyaksikan dunia yang menyerpih di sepasang mata cokelat Dazai.

"Untuk apa Odasaku minta maaf? Semua salahku yang selalu gagal mencegahmu."

_Selalu gagal mencegahmu_? Kira-kira apa yang Dazai lihat dan ketahui, sampai mendalami kekeliruan tersebut? Odasaku ingin tahu walau kehabisan waktu.

"Kamu tidak gagal. Ini salahku karena memutuskan balas dendam." Memang keliru sejak awal, dan Odasaku telanjur keras kepala. Pertarungannya dengan Gide di senja esok adalah ketetapan takdir.

"Apa Odasaku tidak bisa berhenti meniatkan balas dendam?"

"Aku harus membawakan keadilan itu pada anak-anak asuhku." Sepasang tangan Odasaku mengepal keras. Dazai mengutuk genggamannya sendiri, karena ia tidak pernah bisa menghapuskan kelemahan.

"Mereka tidak akan bahagia, Odasaku. Anak-anak asuhmu menganggapmu pahlawan meskipun kamu bergabung ke Port Mafia."

"Lagi pula ini tugasku, Dazai. Bukan semata-mata demi membalaskan dendam saja." Juga perintah Mori Ougai yang mutlak, ditambah bos mafia itu telah memprediksi pertarungan Odasaku dengan Gide–pemimpin Mimic yang berbahaya.

Mati dengan menuntaskan mandat, dendam dan melindungi Dazai, Odasaku mustahil menyesal selama sahabatnya itu terus hidup.

"Biar aku yang gantikan."

"Eksekutif cukup duduk dan perhatikan. Masalah ini akan kuselesaikan demi Port Mafia, dirimu serta Bos Mori."

"Jangan pedulikan aku dan Mori-san. Keluarlah dari Port Mafia, karena tugas Odasaku akan kulakukan."

"Seorang pria tidak akan lari dari pertarungannya. Terlebih, bukankah Dazai sendiri yang bilang kamu hanya memikirkan keuntungan? Aku tidak keberatan dikorbankan o–", "MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENGORBANKAN ODASAKU?!"

_GREP!_

Bentakan dan pelukan itu terlalu mengenali waktu, seolah-olah menyatu dengan jarum jam yang membantah keterlambatan. Kini, luka manapun tidak menjamah hati Odasaku membuat keyakinannya beseru, bahwa ia mustahil dihentikan karena selalu disayangi, walaupun Dazai tahu surat perpisahan sudah dikirimkan lewat percakapan mereka.

"Ayo kabur saja. Melarikan diri tidak selalu salah, karena cahayamu bukan untuk Port Mafia." Jas cokelat muda Odasaku diremas erat oleh Dazai yang terisak. Kunang-kunang perlahan menghampiri mereka, dan air mata Dazai menguap untuk dijadikan cahaya baru.

"Terlalu egois hanya melukai dirimu sendiri, Dazai. Tolong hentikan." Rambut ikalnya Odasaku elus penuh kasih. Membiarkan topeng itu pecah, di mana Dazai terbiasa menghadirkan senyum dan tawa palsu, adalah langkah baik untuk mengajarinya kejujuran.

"Selama aku mendapatkan yang kuinginkan bukan masalah."

"Rasanya ketika kamu bilang selalu gagal mencegahku, aku jadi menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini kasat mata."

"Memangnya apa yang kali ini Odasaku mengerti dariku?"

"Entah apa yang kamu lihat atau ketahui, semua itu pasti berat untukmu sampai terbiasa dengan luka. Perjuanganmu sangat hebat, Dazai. Aku yakin walaupun tidak menyaksikannya bersamamu."

"Apa yang kulihat adalah kematianmu, Odasaku. Bagaimanapun caraku mencegahmu, kamu akan pergi dan aku sendirian."

Pegangan Dazai jadi lesu. Tatapannya sudah melenyapkan arah pandang, bahkan suara-suara tenggelam di kepergian tak kasat mata yang menerbitkan senyap, dalam seisi dunia milik Dazai.

"Padahal kupikir, jika kali ini aku berhasil meraih bahumu, Odasaku tidak akan pergi membalaskan dendam dan terbunuh."

"Sekali lagi, maaf telah egois. Aku menjadikan usahamu sia-sia, ya?"

"Untukmu tidak ada yang sia-sia, Odasaku. Demam tidak akan membunuhku ... ya?"

"Kita pulang sekarang. Aku akan memberimu obat demam." Tubuh jangkung Dazai dibawa ke gendongannya. Odasaku sudah berbalik untuk meninggalkan lautan bintang, dan kembali menembus padang rumput.

"Sebelum pulang, aku ingin memanjatkan permohonan ke sembilan."

"Katakan saja. Nanti kudoakan supaya terwujud."

"Semoga nanti ... aku bisa ... menemukan ... dunia ... di mana ... Odasaku ... hi-dup ..."

"Tujuh permohonanku dan dua milikmu akan tersimpan di langit, Dazai. Terima kasih telah menyebutkannya untukku."

Hari itu saja, mereka pulang tanpa membedakan tuju.

Tamat.

Omake:

Peluru telah lepas dari pistol masing-masing. Gide berhasil menjemput mimpi untuk meninggal sebagai prajurit, sementara dendam Odasaku terbalaskan walau ia sedikit menyesal, namun terus bersyukur.

"Pilihanmu tepat ... Dazai ... kamu ... harus beristi-ra-hat ..."

Odasaku bersyukur Dazai tidak menyaksikan kematiannya yang menyedihkan ini, dan Odasaku sedikit menyesal karena melupai kehangatan pelukan itu, juga meninggalkan Dazai yang terbaring sakit di ranjang di apartemen Odasaku.

(Tambahannya adalah, Odasaku gagal menyelamatkan Dazai di saat-saat terakhirnya dengan meminta ia berpihak pada kebenaran, ditambah menyia-nyiakan langkah awal untuk menyingkirkan topeng Dazai)

_Mereka impas sekarang._

A/N: Maafkan diriku yg sengaja ngaret sehari, oke? aku bingung banget harus bikin apa dan jeng2~ ide inipun lengkap abis direnungkan. jadi di sini aku bikin dazai pergi ke garis dunia lain lagi kek fic sebelumnya. dan ya nyelipin sedikit blunder deh.

oke thx buat yang udah fav/follow, review, atau sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~

Balasan review:

Peanut: trus apa maksudmu bilang cintaku ga berbalas? ku ga terima ea. dan kupengen kamu berdarah-darah sebenernya tapi yaudahlah wkwkw. beast!AU emang kejam buat odazai muridku~ kamu terima nasib aja yaa. thx udah review. luph yuuu.


	7. I'm Doing Right and You will be Fine

Pernah bertanya kenapa siang itu biru?

Mata yang baru saja menjadi sepasang biru laut mengerjap-ngerjap menangkap cahaya, membiasakan pandangannya untuk menyambut ratu mentari, dan tidak mempertanyakan warna biru yang dinamai langit–pemuda 23 tahun itu lebih suka menggantinya dengan, 'kenapa ia bersandar pada makam di mana jiwanya berpulang?', dan satu lagi, 'apa yang hendak menjadi tujuan dari kunjungan ini?'

Oda Sakunosuke gagal paham, walau akalnya dikembalikan untuk merangkaikan penjelasan. Namun, kepulangan ini ternyata mempermudahnya dengan menghadirkan sosok di belakang pusara Odasaku–seorang pemuda lain dengan mata cokelat terpejam, dan napasnya menderu dalam kegelisahan.

"Dazai?"

Kerinduan itu kini menjadikan Oda Sakunosuke begitu nyata, karena ia menyerupai manusia untuk terakhir kali.

* * *

_Oda Sakunosuke bukanlah hantu yang diciptakan dari khayalan sendu. _

_Percayalah itu._

* * *

**I'm Doing Right and You will be Fine**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Poetry, hurt/comfort.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, feel ga sampe, bahasa bikin pusing, DazAtsu mendominasi, OdaAtsu nyempil di ending, dll.**

**Sequel of: Am I Doing Well?**

* * *

**Day 7: Free Day**

* * *

Realitas membantunya memahami arti kehadirannya, sekaligus memperumit rasa yang ingin Odasaku beri. Sentuhan ini selalu saja menghindari kenyataan–sebatas menjadi tak kasat mata, dan berakhir menembus pipi Dazai yang semalam meninggalkan air mata–menitipkan setitik kehangatan untuk memeluk nisan yang beku, tetapi mustahil Odasaku balas sehingga kini ia sedikit menyesal.

"Oda ... saku ..." Tangan berperban itu terangkat meraih-raih udara kosong. Odasaku terus melukai diri dengan mati-matian menggapai jemari Dazai, meskipun pemahamannya seratus persen sadar semua ini sia-sia.

"Dazai ..."

"Maaf ... Odasaku ... maaf ... aku ... aku pasti ... menjadi ... cahaya ... yang ... baik ..."

"Kamu telah me–", "Karena itu ... jangan ... jangan tinggalkan ... aku ... lagi ... maaf ..."

Menyaksikan tangisan itu menggelisahkan lelap bukanlah arti yang ingin Odasaku lihat. Ia seharusnya hadir untuk menenangkan air mata–menyemangati senyuman Dazai agar garis lengkung tersebut betulan menjadi miliknya, tanpa pernah meragukan apakah kebahagiaan ini pantas dan memang kepunyaannya, ataukah salah tempat (lagi).

Berlutut meratapi ketidakberdayaan bukanlah tujuan, melainkan kelemahan. Odasaku ingin membawa Dazai pulang ke Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, meski sang sahabat bersikukuh menganggap nisan ini sebagai rumah sesungguhnya untuk melabuhkan kesah, gembira, luka dan sedu sedan.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Odasaku keras kepala karena ia percaya ...

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Seseorang ingin menunggu Dazai pulang di sebuah agensi yang diam-diam, senantiasa Odasaku perhatikan tanpa melewatkan hari.

"Dazai-_san_! Dazai-_san_!"

Remaja tanggung berambut perak menghampiri pusara Odasaku dengan ekspresi getir. Kepanikannya menjadi-jadi saat menemui tubuh Dazai terkapar di belakang nisan, ditambah napas pemuda jangkung itu sesak bercampur isak tangis. Mata nila-nya memang tidak memahami apa pun. Tetapi, Odasaku tahu kecemasan tersebut tercetak nyata dalam langkahnya–dia tulus mengkhawatirkan Dazai, dan malah Odasaku yang ditenangkan.

_Ditenangkan karena ternyata, Odasaku tidak menjerumuskan._

* * *

Mengetahui nama remaja tanggung itu menjadi hal baru yang ingin Odasaku ketahui. Maka, ia memutuskan membuntuti mereka yang mengejutkannya, nisan tersebut berhenti mengikat Odasaku dengan takdir kematian. Sang pemuda perak membawa Dazai ke apartemen sederhana yang asri. Meja makannya penuh dengan kantong belanjaan. Barang-barang tampak rapi tanpa satu pun meninggalkan tempat, dan jam dinding di ruang tengah bergerak mundur.

Jangan tanya kenapa. Odasaku juga memikirkan kemungkinannya.

"Oda ... saku ..."

"Ini Atsushi, Dazai-_san_. Aku membawamu pulang setelah diberitahu Ranpo-_san_." Nama itu kini dicatat oleh senyuman Odasaku yang melebar. Berterima kasih tentu menjadi harapannya, sebelum ia balik mengawasi kefanaan waktu dari belakang awan.

"Ranpo-_san_ ...? Odasaku sudah bergabung ke agensi? Kenapa aku tidak sadar?" Tubuh Dazai dibaringkan pada futon berbau matahari. Odasaku sengaja mengambil tempat di samping, dan memperhatikan dengan rasa prihatin akan kacaunya antusiasme Dazai.

Menyedihkan karena baik Odasaku maupun Atsushi sama-sama tahu, Dazai sebatas mengocehkan ketiadaan yang dipaksakan ada, walau semata-mata menghadirkan kekosongan. Dazai akan memaksakan tangisan supaya tertawa, mengubah air mata menjadi senyum atau memutarbalikkan apa pun, selama ia (tampak) baik-baik saja.

"E-eh ... tetapi aku Atsushi. Oda-_san_ sudah ... sudah ..." Aneh. Bibirnya selalu kelu setiap mengingatkan kenyataan tersebut. Atsushi akan merasai keliru, bahkan sebelum penjelasannya menanamkan pemahaman.

"Odasaku sudah bertemu Atsushi-_kun_ juga? Aku menyelamatkannya saat dia kelaparan, lho~ Atsushi-_kun_ suka sekali _chazuke_, dan makannya sangat banyak."

"Ya. Setelah itu Dazai-_san_ heran, karena Kunikida-_san_ mengerti omonganku walau mulutku sangat penuh."

"Ternyata Odasaku sudah tahu. Kunikida-_kun_ memang orang yang aneh, tetapi aku yakin kalian cocok satu sama lain. Sudah dengar tentang idealismenya?"

"Sudah, kok. Itu sangat keren. Omong-omong Dazai-_san_, aku–" Belum sempat Atsushi beranjak, kakinya lebih dulu ditahan dengan genggaman yang gemetar. Dazai belum pernah menggeleng karena kelemahannya–menggigit bibir seolah-olah memohon agar berhenti ditinggalkan.

_Aku takut. Kumohon jangan–_genggaman Dazai merasai itu, dan berbicara dalam bisu kian memperkeruh raut wajah Atsushi yang tak keruan.

"Tenang. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kompres."

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Dazai-_san_ demam tinggi sepertinya. Nanti kuambilkan termometer sekalian."

Pegangannya dilepas membiarkan Atsushi berlari kecil menuju dapur. Baskom hijau berukuran sedang diambil dari laci atas yang diisi separuh. Tak ketinggalan Atsushi membawakan handuk, termometer, dan mengeluarkan selimut mengingat angin telah mengabari musim gugur sejak dua minggu lalu. Odasaku tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Atsushi yang sibuk berlalu-lalang. Banyak menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu.

"Sekarang kita cek suhu tubuhmu." Termometer alkohol dimasukkan ke mulut Dazai. Mengetahui hasilnya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, begitupun untuk kegundahan itu mengusutkan kening Atsushi yang berlipat tiga.

"Tiga puluh tujuh derajat. Akan kupanggil Yosano-_sensei_ kemari untuk–"

_GREP!_

"Seharusnya Odasaku yang dibawa ke dokter. Kamu terluka parah usai melawan Gide, bukan? Aku baik-baik saja."

Dusta itu membingkai senyumnya dengan egoisme yang menawan, memaksakan kabar baik, dan memperindah rapuh untuk menyembunyikan kejatuhannya. Mana yang baik-baik saja ketika Dazai menarik sesak dari napas? Sehat yang bagaimana apabila pandangan itu membanjiri sekujur tubuh dengan luka dari air mata?

Lewat diam yang nyenyak dalam penantian, Odasaku sedikit merajut asa supaya Dazai tumbang sekali ini saja. Dengan terjatuh, sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa kelegaan juga datang dari melabuhkan luka pada seseorang. Bergantung bukan berarti lemah, karena untuk tersenyum manusia acap kali membutuhkan orang lain sebagai alasannya.

Dan itu tak apa, Dazai masih belajar. Ketulusan bukan seperti memetik daun atau mereguk air yang seketika terbiasa untuk bisa. Ia harus pasti namun perlahan supaya tidak melewatkan apa pun.

"Bagaimana di agensi? Odasaku bahagia berada di sana?" Pergantian pertanyaan itu sedikit-banyak mengurangi kegelisahan Atsushi. Kejujurannya jelas enggan membohongi sang penyelamat.

"Sangat bahagia, Dazai-_san_. Terima kasih atas segalanya ..." Entah bagaimana kepedihan itu terlempar pada Odasaku yang terbelalak, sewaktu menyaksikan Atsushi menunduk dalam-dalam. Dazai juga terperengah, meski segera melunturkan keterkejutan.

"Terbalik. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada Odasaku. Kamu membuat hidupku jadi lebih baik, meski Port Mafia seperti neraka." Ketika tangan Dazai mengusap pipi Atsushi, kristal bening itu telah menyerpih dan meninggalkan jejak yang basah–menghanyutkan kalimat Dazai untuk ditukarkan dengan air mata lainnya.

"Kalau di agensi bagaimana, Dazai-_san_? Apa rasanya juga baik?"

"Soal itu ... jujur saja aku masih bingung. Odasaku tahu? Aku bermimpi mengunjungi makammu, dan berbicara sendiri di sana. Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah bilang selama itu Odasaku, kamu pasti bisa memberi saran pada Atsushi-_kun_ supaya mampu melupakan masa lalunya."

"Aku hanya menyelamatkan nyawanya, Odasaku. Apakah itu cukup? Tidak masalah meskipun aku gagal membimbingnya? Sebenarnya apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Beritahu aku, Odasaku ... jika diriku gagal lagi, kamu akan meninggalkanku. Aku ... aku tidak mau ke–"

_GREP!_

"Kata siapa Dazai-_san_ harus berjuang sekeras itu seorang diri? Kamu telah melakukannya dengan baik. Dazai-_san_ tidak gagal ... kematian Oda-_san_ bukan salahmu juga."

Rengkuhannya membicarakan kerapuhan itu dengan bahasa yang lebih enak dipandang oleh luka. Menenangkan kesah dan resah lantas membaurkan mendung di antara mereka, untuk mengutuhkan sepenggal pelangi berwarna biru langit pada senyuman Dazai yang sering kali lupa; ia tak perlu seperti matahari yang silau, karena teduh juga dapat menjadi kebaikan meskipun tanpa tawa.

Tidak selamanya Dazai harus tersenyum atau tertawa ketika posisinya adalah orang paling konyol. Kenapa ia harus menunjukkan kehampaan tersebut dengan cara yang baik, kalau sesungguhnya membohongi wajah sendiri?

Dazai adalah biru langit yang boleh menjadi kelabu, dan menangis tanpa membebankan apa pun di pundak. Egois yang seperti itu jauh lebih membahagiakan, dibandingkan menjadi si kuat yang diam-diam menangisi diri sendiri, tanpa mau melibatkan perhatian orang lain.

* * *

_Mereka memperhatikan karena ingin diandalkan juga. Kalau bersikeras menyimpannya sendiri, sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan–mengabaikan secara tidak langsung._

* * *

"Oda ... _san_, kah?" Sosok yang semula tak kasat mata kini menjadi begitu nyata. Tangannya tampak mengelus rambut Dazai, dan Dazai menyadari itu sehingga melepas pelukan Atsushi.

"Ada apa, Odasaku? Masa kamu memanggil dirimu sendiri?"

"Tidak, Dazai-_san_. Dia memang betulan Oda-_san_."

"Maksudmu Atsushi-_kun_? Jangan-jangan dia bolos karena Kunikida-_kun_ sangat cerewet." Sekarang jadi tertukar, ya? Odasaku yang dianggap Atsushi sebatas tersenyum, dan mengidikkan bahu. Tatapannya seolah-olah bilang, 'biarkan saja Dazai begini'.

"Syukurlah, Dazai. Aku tidak salah dengan menitipkan pesan itu padamu." Selama wujudnya manusia Odasaku pasti pernah meragu. Monolog Dazai kemarin malam betul-betul mengkhawatirkannya, sehingga Sang Pencipta memberi kesempatan ini.

Kesempatan untuk mengawasi Dazai secara langsung, sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Odasaku yang sederhana, tetapi rumit dalam pencarian makna.

"Pesan apa? Memangnya Atsushi-_kun_ pernah menitipkan sesuatu padaku?"

"Sekarang akan kutitipkan padamu, boleh?"

"Baiklah~ Asal Atsushi-_kun_ jangan menyuruhku membayar utang saja." Atsushi yang asli terkekeh sembari mengusap mata. Bocah perak itu memang masih tidak mengetahui penjelasannya. Tetapi, kehadiran Odasaku benar-benar membawakan tenang.

"Dazai. Benar kata Atsushi-_san_, kamu telah melakukannya dengan baik, dan tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Meskipun hanya mengawasimu sebentar, aku yakin kamu memiliki rekan-rekan yang baik di agensi."

"Tiba-tiba sekali Atsushi-_kun_ membicarakan ini. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Bersama mereka kamu pasti bisa menemukan cahaya milikmu. Tidak perlu mengikuti atau menjadi sepertiku, Dazai. Semua orang memiliki ciri khasnya masing-masing."

Bertepatan dengan menepuk pipi Dazai, kilau keemasan itu menelan Odasaku membuat Dazai buru-buru memeluknya. Jam dinding yang semula bergerak mundur, kini telah normal sewaktu Odasaku menengok sekilas–satu jam terhitung berlalu, dan kesempatannya habis ketika jarum tersebut balik lagi ke angka dua belas.

Penyesalannya di malam lalu sudah menguap kala Odasaku menjadi saksi percakapan ini. Keputusan sepihak itu tepat, dan Dazai pasti baik-baik saja.

"Atsushi-_kun_ mau ke mana? Jangan pergi." Mau se-erat apa pun Dazai menangkap tubuhnya, pegangan itu akan lepas bagaimanapun ia memperbaiki cara. Maka, sebelum cahaya ini memulangkannya Odasaku juga memeluk Dazai–sangat kuat untuk menegaskan ia pun enggan berpisah.

"Lain waktu, Dazai. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari atas."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal bodoh! Odasaku sudah kembali. Seharusnya Atsushi-_kun_ juga tinggal di sini, dan aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku bersama kalian."

"Meskipun tanpa diriku, Atsushi-_san_ bisa melakukannya. Seperti katamu dia anak yang baik, dan bisa diandalkan. Karena itu ..."

_DEG!_

"Oda ... _san_ ..." Tangisan Atsushi kian serak mendapati pesan setulus itu. Terlebih, Odasaku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

Melepaskan Dazai dengan air mata tidaklah pantas, karena sahabatnya memiliki kebahagiaan yang besar untuk disadari suatu hari nanti.

"Terima kasih, Atsushi-_san_. Aku pamit dulu."

"Serahkan padaku, Oda-_san_ ... kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

Anggukan dan senyum itu mengakhiri segalanya. Dazai menangis keras sembari meneriakkan nama Atsushi yang sesungguhnya, tengah mengelus punggung sang penyelamat. Atsushi sudah kehabisan pilu untuk diterbangkan sebagai air mata, karena kegetiran ini tidak lagi memiliki kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan wujudnya yang hancur.

"Pada akhirnya semua pergi, Odasaku ... kenapa takdir sangat jahat padaku?"

* * *

_Karena itu, aku titipkan Dazai padamu._

* * *

Selain terus berpura-pura dalam diamnya yang menyesakkan, Atsushi bisa apa memang?

Tamat.

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga ini day 7~ dan kuharap kalian ga bingung karena Dazai di sini anggaplah mengigau gara2 demam tinggi. jadilah dia kira odasaku itu atsushi, dan atsushi jadi odasaku awkoakaka. ini ga ada comfort-nya ya btw? tapi biarlah, aku asal selesai aja wkwk.

Thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav/follow, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon kritik saran juga supaya next fic bisa lebih baik. sampai jumpa di soukoku angst week 2k19!


End file.
